Pardonner et construire
by larmes-de-champignons
Summary: Dix ans après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry constate que la société sorcière ne se relève toujours pas. Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue du tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

Évidement, tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J K Rowling. Je les ai juste emmener un peu plus loin.

La fic se passe 10ans apres la bataille finale, et respecte les personnages et le canon à part le dernier chapitre du tome 7 (donc la vie d'adulte des personnages est différente).

Ici, pas de personnage nouveau au pouvoir exceptionnel ni de bataille épique, il s'agit simplement de l'histoire de nos sorciers préférés dans une société qui peine à se reconstruire et à pardonner.


	2. Chapter 2

Un enterrement n'est jamais un moment joyeux, et l'homme adulte qu'était Harry potter les fréquentait bien assez fréquemment depuis la guerre pour le savoir.

L'auror Potter n'aurait pas etre dû affecté à cette escorte, mais en cette période tellement d'agents étaient en vacances que s'il avait refusé de dépanner, le détenu qu'il accompagnait n'aurait pas pu assister à l'enterrement de sa femme.

Harry avait jeté un oeil au dossier de l'homme. Il avait été condamné pour avoir profité pendant la guerre du régime de terreur du ministère pour obtenir le poste d'un autre. il avait aussi soutenu ouvertement le ministre de l'époque, peut être convaincu par les discours.

Ces faits avaient été très communs dans la population sorcière. Mais l'opinion avait soif de vengeance, le prévenu avait été très mal défendu. Au yeux de Harry, la peine paraissait lourde.

Surtout que l'homme lui semblait assez inoffensif, marqué par ses années de prison et affecté par le deuil.

Ils se tenaient un peu à l'écart de l'assistance, déjà très restreinte. Il n'y avait qu'un petit garçon, en larme, qu'une femme assez sèche tenait ou retenait pas les épaules.

À un moment, le petit garçon réussit à s'échapper à la poigne de la femme, et couru vers harry et son "colis".

L'homme se baissa immédiatement et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Harry qui avait eu peur d'une tentative de fuite, changea immédiatement d'avis, et décida de ne pas intervenir.

\- Papa, papa, c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute…

\- Non, mon chéri, non, ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute… Ta maman était malade.

Le garçon en larmes releva les yeux vers son père.

L'orphelin qu'était Harry sentait piquer ses yeux.

\- Maman, elle ne m'aimait pas, sinon elle n'aurait pas…

\- Sammy, écoute moi…

Le père caressait avec tendresse les cheveux du petit en lui parlant doucement.

Harry sentait tout le poids désapprobateur de la femme au loin, qui ne consentirait pas à s'approcher du détenu mais faisait comprendre du regard à Harry qu'il devrait intervenir.

Il décida de l'ignorer et de continuer à se passionner pour le bosquet proche.

\- Sammy, ta maman, elle t'aimait très fort. Mais elle était trop malade dans sa tête, elle n'a pas réussi à combattre sa maladie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon chéri.

Le détenu embrassa le front du petit garçon.

La femme se dirigeait maintenant à grand pas vers eux. Dans un grognement énervé, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, toujours accroupi pour serrer contre lui le garçon.

L'homme eut un regard un ennuyé et continua avec plus d'urgence.

\- Souviens toi Sammy, Ta maman t'aimait très fort, et… Et moi aussi, je t'aime très fort, et tu dois être heureux, parce que rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

L'homme embrassa le garçon une dernière fois et se redressa. La femme attrapa violemment la main du garçon et le tira pour l'éloigner de son père. Le petit garçon se laissait faire, résigné, mais ne quittait pas des yeux son père, qui lui souriait tristement.

\- Merci monsieur l'auror.

Harry avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule du détenu.

\- Ramenez-moi maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

Harry acquiesça en silence, et essaya de ne pas remarquer la larme sur la joue de l'homme.

*..*

En rentrant chez lui, Harry aurait voulu pouvoir suspendre son malaise à côté de son manteau.

Il était au centre de la société sorcière mais comme toujours, se sentait étranger à cette opinion publique qui ne savait que punir sans construire.

Il sentait au fond de lui que la punition aveugle du père compromettrait l'avenir, ou, et ça lui semblait aussi grave, le bonheur du fils.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est toujours pendant des repas de famille qu'on reçoit le plus d'avis non sollicités, et les tablées de Weasley n'étaient pas réputées pour leur subtilité.

\- Un sorcier doit avoir une montre qui marche, disait doctement Bill

\- Elle marche à peu près mais…

Harry n'espérait plus vraiment aller plus loin, ses soucis horlogers étaient autant de notoriété publique que sa cicatrice.

\- Elle est à l'heure deux fois par jour ? Proposa Georges

\- Ce qui est déjà deux fois plus souvent que celles de beaucoup de sorciers, souligna Ron.

\- Harry chéri, tu devrais chercher un horloger pour te la réparer à…

Harry-chéri avait beau adorer Molly, il soupira mentalement sachant déjà où cette conversation allait le mener.

Voilà 10 ans que chaque dimanche, il était accueilli à la table des Weasley. D'abord en tant que fils de coeur des Weasley, puis depuis 4 ans en tant que fils par alliance potentiel.

Bien que l'alliance en question tarde à se faire. Ginny et Harry était trop absorbés par leur carrière pour prendre le temps de gérer le "Mariage du siècle", ainsi que le nommait Sorcière hebdo.

En fait, se disaient-ils parfois, Sorcière hebdo se donnait tellement de mal pour imaginer leur futur mariage, à grand renfort de "La liste des invités du Mariage du siècle : tout ce que vous devez savoir", "Sept lieux de rêve pour le Mariage du siècle", "le gâteau du Mariage du siècle : les confidences des grands pâtissiers" que finalement l'organisation n'aurait pu tenir qu'à compiler tous les articles parus sur le sujet depuis 4 ans et qui semblait passionner tous les sorciers jusqu'à Molly, à l'exception bien sûr de Harry et Ginny.

Hermione Granger Weasley sorti Harry de ses pensées d'un particulièrement peu discret coup de pied

-... Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il serait très doué dans ce domaine, termina Fleur.

\- Hein ?

Fleur jetta un oeil agacé à Harry, mais d'après les prévisions de l'intéressé, la conversation aurait dû à cet instant aborder la filouterie de Harry qui se servait de l'excuse de sa montre déréglée pour ne jamais être à l'heure.

Pour la première fois depuis que sa montre ne marchait plus, la conversation avait bifurqué dans une nouvelle direction.

\- Je disais que j'ai entendu parler d'un horloger-joaillier à Londres, repris Fleur en claquant sa langue.

\- Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun savoir-faire en Angleterre depuis la guerre, s'étonna Arthur.

Le Royaume-Uni, qui avait enchaîné les ères d'instabilité de Grindelwald et les deux guerres voldemoriennes, ne parvenait toujours pas à ressortir de la crise.

Le pays avait perdu énormément de sorcier, tués, emprisonnés ou exilés qui tardaient à revenir.

La crise économique était tellement enracinée que chaque sorcier pouvait en citer les causes sans avoir besoin d'être le beau-frère du secrétaire d'état à l'économie Percy Weasley.

\- La volatilité de la parité gallion-livre sterling n'aide pas, bien sûr, mais le problème principal est évidemment l'inflation due au manque de…

Georges se racla la gorge de façon très politico-convainquante pour imiter Percy dont il coupait la parole.

\- … De liquidité dû à un marché défaillant, la demande en tout excédant les offres possibles. La main d'oeuvre inexistante entretenant un système de pénurie en cercle vicieux…

Chaque sorcier pouvait citer ces phrases creuses répétées ad nauseum par la gazette.

Pour le commun des sorciers, elles signifiaient que même une bourse de gallions pleine ne permettait plus d'acheter le nécessaire, le Chemin de traverse n'ayant presque rien à proposer.

La majorité des sorciers cherchant désormais à se fournir chez les moldus, le change gallion-livres maintenait la société sorcière dans une dangereuse crise. Ceux qui voulaient changer des livres pour avoir des gallions étaient rares, essentiellement des élèves nés moldus en quête de fournitures scolaires. A l'inverse tout le monde voulait des livres, les commerçants sociers allant meme jusqu'à se faire payer en monnaie moldue.

Le ministère avait essayer de réguler le cours sans succès, en limitant les montants échangeables. Un marché noir de devises avait vu le jour aux portes même de Gringott. Ironiquement, c'est à ce marché noir et ses réseaux que Harry devait son emploi du temps occupé. Le gros de son travail consistant à leur courir après.

Plus personne ne voyait la sortie de la crise, et dans ce contexte, très peu de commerçant sorciers ouvraient de nouvelles échoppes. Les plus jeunes étaient poussés par leur parents à s'installer à l'étranger ou à faire des études supérieures moldues.

Dans ce contexte, l'ouverture d'un horloger était un événement.

\- Il est sur le chemin de traverse ? demanda Harry.

\- Non, à Burlington Arcade, lui répondit Fleur

\- Hein ?

La bouche de Harry se décrocha.

\- Burlington Arcade, près de Old bond street, reprit Fleur.

\- Je sais où est Burlington Arcade, mais c'est une rue moldue…

\- Oui, c'est étonnant je te l'accorde, mais c'est un horloger sorcier. Formé sur le continent paraît-il.

Pour Fleur, c'était évidemment un gage de qualité. Et Harry devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

Burlington Arcade était très animée en ce début d'automne.

Harry parcourait la galerie marchande en contemplant rapidement les vitrines. Tout était moldu, luxueux et le clamait, jusqu'au service de sécurité vêtu de queues de pie.

Avisant enfin une petite échoppe patinée, il contempla la devanture qui aurait pu vraiment se trouver chemin de traverse.

La vitrine, alléchante même pour Harry qui ne cherchait rien, proposait un assortiment de superbes montres à gousset, certaines avec de très jolis mécanismes musicaux ou de ravissantes scénettes d'automates animées.

L'enseigne disait "réparation, restauration, création".

Poussant la porte vitrée dans un tintement de clochette, Harry pénétra dans le petit magasin à l'ambiance surannée.

La boutique, petite, était bercée par les tic-tac. Elle était tapissée de vitrines en bois sombre. Chaque vitrine mettait parfaitement en lumière des modèles tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres. La moindre montre invitait à être étudiées sous toutes les coutures pour en admirer tous les détails. On brûlait de toucher les modèles ouverts pour permettre l'admiration de leurs engrenages et mécanismes sophistiqués.

Un mouvement imperceptible et une toux discrète ramenèrent Harry vers le comptoir.

\- Bonjour.

\- Malfoy ?!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Malfoy ?!

\- Potter ?

La rencontre avec son ancienne némésis coupa sa momentanément la chique de Harry.

Celui ci, toujours aussi blond, toujours aussi grand et fin, avait, comme ses montres, pris de la patine mais peu changé. Son expression s'était vaguement adoucie et beaucoup guindée, si bien qu'il affichait une surprise totale mais polie.

Harry, qui réussissait toujours à paraître débraillé même dans les tenues les plus élégantes, nota que Malfoy était tiré à quatre épingles dans une tenue, le plus étonnant, moldue.

N'aurait été le tablier de l'horloger, Harry aurait pensé être en présence d'un des clients.

Malfoy lissa son gilet pour se redonner une contenance.

\- La rencontre est très inattendue, est-elle fortuite ou venais-tu pour une raison particulière, Potter ?

Harry reprit ses esprits.

\- Je venais pour une montre ayant des problèmes d'exactitude.

\- C'est effectivement fâcheux pour une montre, tu es au bon endroit.

D'un geste mécanique, essayant de faire taire sa méfiance, Harry sortit sa chère montre cabossée.

Malfoy chaussa une paire de fine lunettes avant de la saisir. Ses gestes semblaient un peu raides et pincés à Harry mais plein de professionnalisme.

\- Et alors, il s'est passé quoi après ?

Ginny et Harry étaient affalés dans un profond canapé, square Grimmaud, profitant d'une soirée romantique entre deux entraînements de quidditch.

\- Pas grand chose, il a examiné la montre et m'a dit qu'il me ferait un devis.

\- Ça devait être gênant.

\- Très. Et je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi.

\- Il y a du passif, quand même.

\- Oui mais il date d'il y a plus de dix ans.

\- C'est vrai. Curieux qu'on arrive aussi peu à tourner la page.

Ginny jouait avec les cheveux de Harry.

\- Tu sais comment il a atterri là ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, répondit Harry en repassant mentalement en revue les dossiers des mangemorts rangés au bureau des aurors. Lucius Malfoy a été condamné à Azkaban, il y est toujours. Mais Malfoy fils a été innocenté.

\- Ah bon ?

Harry promena son nez sur l'arrête de visage de Ginny.

\- Il était mineur, n'avait pas eu le choix, et chaque fois que possible avait agit de façon à protéger ceux qu'il pouvait.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais le silence de Ginny lui appris tout son étonnement. Draco Malfoy avait été sévèrement jugé par l'opinion et Ginny ne faisait pas exception. Mais quelque chose dans le ton de Potter la faisait douter.

\- Comment ça a été démontré ? Demanda-t-elle diplomatiquement.

\- J'ai témoigné à son procès.

Un deuxième silence suivi.

\- Tu comprends, se justifia-t-il, j'ai assisté à tellement de scènes horribles pour lui que j'avais bien vu que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il avait subi la situation en espérant à chaque instant pouvoir freiner ou arrêter l'inéluctable.

\- C'est toujours de Malfoy dont on parle ?

Harry se tue.

\- Comment il est arrivé dans cette boutique de montre ? Reprit Ginny.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste qu'il était parti après son acquittement sur le continent. C'est logique, les opportunités de carrières pour un fils de mangemort et mangemort repenti semblaient casi nulles et sa sécurité n'était même pas assurée.

\- Il était en danger ?

\- Beaucoup d'anciennes victimes sont devenues des bourreaux…

Ginny se tortilla mal à l'aise.

\- Je peux comprendre, chaque fois que je repense à Fred et Bellatrix Lestrange, je regrette encore que Maman se soit contenté d'un Avada Kedavra…

Harry contempla l'arbre généalogique tant détesté des Black. La crise ne leur avait pas permis de trouver une demeure plus à leur goût que le square Grimmaud. Ils s'estimaient même heureux de pouvoir habiter dans le propre logis et pas chez leurs parents comme tant de sorciers.

Ils avaient aménagé et décoré au mieux, mais se réveiller dans cette maison qui leur rappelait tant leurs deuils était un défi quotidien à leur joie de vivre.

\- Je comprend pourquoi il travaille chez les moldus mais je l'aurai plutôt vu dans une banque ou dans les affaires.

Harry sourit. Ginny était une merveilleuse poursuiveuse car très opiniâtre. Elle ne lâchait jamais quand quelque chose la titillait.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il.

\- Remarque, il passait son temps chez Barjow et Beurk quand on le croisait en dehors de Poudlard. Il doit en connaître un rayon en artefacts et mécanismes sorciers.

\- Oui, tu as raison. En 6eme année il avait même réparé l'armoire à disparaître de la salle sur demande.

\- Oui, mais quand même. Il avait plus l'habitude d'être le riche de l'autre côté du comptoir. La fortune familiale aurait fondu ?

Harry essaya de se remémorer des petites lignes et des tableaux absconds du dossier Malfoy.

\- Je ne me souviens plus. Forcément un peu, comme toutes les fortunes sorcières. Mais une famille aussi ancienne s'y entend en matière d'investissement, et ils ne peuvent pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas vu venir le retour du voldemort.

\- Mhff je pense qu'ils ont eu deux ou trois indices, un tatouage de tête de mort qui clignote par exemple.

\- Un fœtus difforme dans un chaudron...

\- Une mystérieuse évasion de Azkaban...

\- Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir encore quelques marmites d'or, conclu Harry.

Un autre silence suivi. Puis Ginny se retourna amusée vers lui.

\- Ecoute, le mystère Draco Malfoy est trop intrigant, il va falloir que tu enquêtes.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'enquête là dessus ? Il n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- Tu as pensé à l'inviter à boire une bieraubeurre dans un pub pour parler du bon vieux temps ?

\- Le bon vieux temps où il me dénonçait à Rogue, jetait un sort aux dents de Hermione ou insultait ma mère ?

\- Non, sois plus psychologue. Parle-lui de celui où le faux Maugrey le transformait en fouine.

\- "Tiens, Malfoy, tu te souviens de cette fois où j'ai dit à tout le monde que ton père avait payé pour te faire entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard ? Au fait, elle est devenue quoi ta fortune familiale ? " oui, on tient quelque chose.

Quand Ginny riait, Harry adorait surveiller les tressauts de ses tâches de rousseur.

Il se sentait alors très chanceux


	5. Chapter 5

Harry tapait du pied pour tenter de le réchauffer.

La colline sur laquelle il se trouvait, baignée dans la brume, était particulièrement fraîche.

Il avait reçu un rapport alarmant sur une activité magique inattendue dans ce lieux désertique. Il s'y était rendu avec son binôme, un bleu fraîchement embauché.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda le jeune Nigel.

Pour se donner une contenance, Harry affichait un air martial et inspectait mollement, baguette au poing, les bosquets.

Depuis le sommet où ils se trouvaient, on voyait bien que la prairie environnante était couverte, sur plusieurs kilomètre, de glyphes bleutés luisant, en spirale ou à motifs plus complexes.

C'était surprenant et ça mettait le secret magique en danger, mais rien ne laissait présager l'oeuvre d'un mage noir. Tout au plus, celle d'un petit plaisantin.

Nigel le regardait plein d'espoir, espérant sûrement assister à un des exploits de l'auror Potter.

Harry était un très bon auror, avec beaucoup d'instinct, de sang froid et d'esprit d'analyse.

Il n'avait absolument pas déçu depuis son embauche, grimpant les échelons à grande vitesse et de façon parfaitement méritée, même aux dires des jaloux.

Il avait contribué au démantèlement de plusieurs réseaux de contrebande, réussissant à agir assez subtilement pour ne pas se contenter des premiers couteaux.

Néanmoins, comme toujours, ses exploits racontés lui semblaient plus spectaculaires que quand il les avait vécu, et il était toujours mal à l'aise quand les bleus assistaient à la réalité du terrain.

Harry renonça à se draper dans le mystère.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir faire grand chose, on n'a aucun signe de magie noire. On va demander l'intervention de la Brigade de réparation des accidents magiques.

Ils durent se résigner à attendre, contemplant un grand cairn effondré.

Apres ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils virent deux cyclistes entamer l'ascension de la colline.

\- Ils ont l'air de touristes moldus à velo, dit Nigel.

\- Oui, hésita Harry, mais ça pourrait quand même être eux.

\- Pourquoi ils n'ont pas transplanné ?

\- Ils ont pour consigne de se rendre le plus vite mais le plus discrètement que possible, pour ne pas risquer d'empirer l'exposition médiatique moldue.

L'ascension de cette colline était ardue et raide. La première des deux cyclistes à atteindre le sommet semblait assez jeune.

Blonde et avenante, elle ne montrait aucun signe de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni sur son velo.

Elle était habillée comme une parfaite moldue, d'une tenue un peu intemporelle mais pas démodée.

Ce n'était par contre pas le cas de son binôme, plus âgé et en nage. Quoique son kilt pouvait passer pour une exubérance ou un traditionalisme.

\- Vous devez être mes aurors ? Demanda la femme, parlant d'un léger accent français.

Harry fut encore une fois interpellé par le charisme tranquille et souriant de la française. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était exactement le genre de profil à choisir pour gérer une crise d'infraction au Secret.

Pourtant, elle rappelait quelqu'un à Harry.

\- Gabrielle ! Gabrielle Delacour ?

La femme en face de lui ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à l'enfant de 12ans qu'il avait repêchée pendant le tournois des trois sorciers, mais elle était le portrait de sa soeur. Un peu plus douce, un peu plus indifférente à son charisme, mais la même détermination intelligente.

\- 'Arry potter ! Pardon, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Le sourire de Gabrielle était maintenant beaucoup plus chaleureux.

\- Ça fait longtemps, depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Dit Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas te voir ici!

\- Le ministère n'avait plus d'oubliators expérimenté, et j'avais envie de me rapprocher de mes nièce et neveux.

Nigel et l'homme en kilt se dandinaient, attendant de pouvoir revenir à l'objet de leur présence sur la colline au cairn.

\- Je te présente mon stagiaire, Douglas.

\- Et voila mon binôme, Nigel.

Les formules de salutations polies donnèrent brièvement à la colline un air de garden party, puis Gabrielle et Douglas commencèrent à sortir du matériel de leurs sacoches de vélo.

Tapotant un appareil en cuivre à cadran, Gabrielle se concentrait sur des mesures complexes.

\- Pas de doute, dit-elle, on est sur une ligne thaumique à haute tension.

\- Une quoi ? Demanda le jeune auror Nigel.

\- Une ligne thaumique, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait, mais ne l'aurait sûrement pas reconnu.

\- Les lignes thaumiques quadrillent le pays, répondit Gabrielle, les sorciers les ont souvent guidé là où ils souhaitaient pour assurer l'approvisionnement en magie et éviter les zones mortes.

\- Il se passe quoi dans une zone morte, demanda Nigel.

\- La magie répond mal voire pas du tout, lui dit Duncan.

-Ça existe encore ?

\- Très rarement maintenant, répondit Gabrielle. Mais pour les éviter, il faut que le réseau thaumique soit bien entretenu. Les cairns comme celui là, les dolmens, menhirs ou même certains fleuves puissants ou grands arbres vénérables sont des guides pour ces lignes. Et quand ils sont abimés ou détruits , on a des fuites thaumiques comme ces glyphes en bas de la colline.

Harry, Duncan et Nigel contemplèrent le grand cairn effondré.

\- Il faut le remettre en état ? Demandant Duncan en sortant sa baguette de son kilt.

\- Doucement, doucement, jeune apprenti, lui répondit Gabrielle. Commençons par les formulaires.

Dans un soupir audible, indiquant tout le bien qu'il pensait de la paperasse, Duncan sortit de sa sacoche une planche à pince, une plume et un parchemin.

\- Catégorisation de l'événement de 1 à 5, lu-t-il. Je met 4 ? C'est très visible…

\- Oui mais c'est très courant que les moldus s'amusent à dessiner des cercles de culture, il n'y a aucune victime et aucune publicité moldue pour le moment.

\- 2 alors ?

\- Il y a des règles, Duncan, si c'est un incident de réseau grave et sans victime, on est à 3. Le ministre est alerté mais pas besoin de renfort.

La Plume gratta rapidement

\- Ensuite, lu Duncan, description de l'incident. "Le cairn s'est effondré et…"

\- Sois plus factuel. Qu'est ce que tu vois sans rien conclure ?

Duncan soupira audiblement à nouveau. Effectivement, pensa Harry, recevoir des leçons d'une personne plus jeune dans un cas aussi trivial devait être frustrant.

\- Alors je note : "présence de glyphes d'intensité 4, un cairn niveau… 2, effondré en haut de la colline".

\- Rajoute une forêt primaire en bas de la colline et une route neuve entre la forêt et le cairn.

Duncan observa étonné la route qu'il n'avait jusque là pas noté.

\- "Événement ayant provoqué l'incident"...

Duncan se racla la gorge, maintenant beaucoup moins sur de lui.

\- Hum, reprit-il, donc le cairn est effondré…

Il s'arrêta et fixa son parchemin.

\- Pourquoi il s'est effondré ? Aida Gabrielle.

\- Hum… alors euh…

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le cairn.

\- Il… Il a subit un glissement de terrain ? Proposa Duncan.

\- Oui, on dirait bien. Et pourquoi il y a eu un glissement de terrain maintenant alors que ce cairn était là depuis le néolithique ?

\- Duncan examina le cairn, le terrain et la forêt, un peu perdu.

\- Des pluies importantes ? Proposa-t-il.

\- C'est une hypothèse parfaitement acceptable, mais le terrain n'est pas si boueux. Est ce que tu vois où est le morceau de terrain éboulé ?

Harry essaya de lire les lignes de la colline, mais il aurait été incapable de reconnaître le terrain éboulé. Duncan peinait avec des jumelles. Gabrielle se contentait de regarder.

\- On dirait qu'il est sous la route, dit Duncan.

\- Oui. Dit sobrement Gabrielle en souriant. Est-ce que tu arrives à déterminer où exactement est la fuite thaumique ?

\- Je peux descendre vérifier avec le thaumomètre, mais je suis dirais que c'est entre la route et la forêt et pas au niveau du cairn…

Le visage de Duncan affichait maintenant la surprise la plus totale.

\- En fait le cairn n'était pas la pierre angulaire de ce réseau. il est trop petit. C'était la forêt et les moldus l'ont coupée pour faire passer la route.

En entendant l'explication de Gabrielle qui mettait des mots sur l'hypothèse que Duncan avait commencé à entrevoir, il ne put retenir sa mâchoire qui se décrocha.

\- Mais… mais comment on va réparer ça… dit-il horrifié.

\- Ah ça… Il y a deux solutions. On ne pourra clairement pas replanter les arbres centenaires qui guidaient le courant. Il aurait fallu intervenir avant la coupe, ce qu'on aurait fait si on avait encore les moyens humains de surveiller correctement le réseau.

On pourrait réparer le cairn et l'agrandir, en faisant un montage plus gros, mais il sera du coup plus fragile. Ça suffira à colmater la fuite, mais on sait qu'on a plus les moyens d'avoir des pièces aussi fragiles sur le réseau.

Ou alors on pourrait provoquer un autre éboulement de la colline , crédible pour les moldus parce que cette colline a été fragilisée par les travaux de la route et n'est plus maintenue par les grosses racines des arbres. Cet éboulement emporterait fortuitement la route, et on en profiterait pour restaurer le réseau fongique pour guider le courant. C'est l'histoire de quelques mois, et il serait plus résistant que le cairn.

\- Quelle est la bonne solution ? Demanda Nigel.

\- Faire les deux : monter le cairn pour colmater immédiatement la fuite et planter le réseau fongique pour prendre le relai quand le cairn s'effondrera de nouveau.

\- Mais les moldus risqueraient de réparer la route, intervient Harry.

\- Sauf si le terrain leur semble trop instable et qu'une place plus adéquate apparaît "comme par magie".

\- C'est brillant, dit Duncan, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

\- Gabrielle rougie, tout en continuant à sourire tranquillement.

\- Mais il y a des problèmes éthiques et juridiques à cette solution, reprit-elle. Malgré l'urgence, on ne peut pas décider juste entre nous de la mettre en pratique.

\- Ah. Dit Duncan

\- Ah ? Ajouta Harry.

\- Oh ! Completa Nigel.

\- Non, dit Gabrielle. Historiquement, on aurait eu une direction capable de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants, mais dans l'état actuel des effectifs, c'est impossible. Donc comme le rapport va atterrir sur le bureau du ministre, on va le laisser trancher.

\- Ah, parfait, dit Duncan.

\- Donc il va falloir que tu peaufines ton rapport pour qu'il soit parfaitement intelligible par quelqu'un qui n'a jamais entendu parler des réseaux thaumiques, tout en restant synthétique parce qu'on nous accordera au mieux dix minutes.

Harry et Nigel firent chauffer une bouilloire pendant que sous la surveillance attentive de Gabrielle, Duncan s'appliquait sur son parchemin.

Le tableau de la jeune oubliator guidant cet homme entre deux âges était surprenant, mais Harry réalisait à quel point l'expertise de Gabrielle était indispensable.

L'expérience permettait de mieux gérer les arcanes administratives. On gagnait du temps et évitait des erreurs.

Les oubliators les rejoignirent enfin pour le thé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment en sous effectif à ce point ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, grimaça Gabrielle. Tu n'imagines même pas. Avant, il y avait au Royaume-Uni assez d'oubliators pour avoir en permanence trois équipes de garde, et des binômes qui géraient les interventions planifiées. C'était comme ça depuis des siècles et il a suffi de soixante ans de guerre pour remettre à plat le systeme.

Maintenant on ne fait que du palliatif, et il n'y a plus qu'une seule équipe de garde.

La direction ne fait plus que de la gestion d'équipe pour éviter de faire perdre du temps à quelqu'un qui serait plus utile sur le terrain.

\- Le métier n'arrive pas à recruter ?

\- Il n'est pas très valorisant, on est en permanence dehors dans le froid et la pluie, avec besoin de compétences très pointues, mais le salaire ne suit pas.

Harry se dit que si on lui avait donné un gallion à chaque fois qu'un membre d'une profession sorcière avait dit cette phrase, son coffre à Gringott ne fermerait plus.

Rien que dans la dernière semaine, il l'avait entendu d'un medicomage, d'une apothocaire, d'un chargé de liaison gobeline et maintenant de Gabrielle.


	6. Chapter 6 corrigé

Edité sur les recommandations de Miellina, merci 😊

* * *

Quelques mois plus tôt, Draco Malfoy entra dans l'ascenseur qui le menait vers son appartement New Yorkais. Il appuya sur un bouton d'un des étages les plus élevés.

Il repassait dans sa tête les dossiers qu'il avait traités ce jour-là, essayant de se souvenir à quelle heure était l'audience chez le juge des affaires.

Quand enfin les portes s'ouvrir, il trébucha en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention, enfin, lui dit une voix embrumée qu'il connaissait bien.

L'odeur de whisky pur feu l'avait moins choqué que l'accent oxfordien. Il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis plusieures années. Depuis qu'il était à New York.

\- Blaise ? Theodore ?

\- Mon cher fellow, parle donc moins fort, lui répondit Blaise.

Blaise se passa une main devant les yeux tout en donnant un coup de coude à d'autres masses humaines affalées dans le couloir.

Draco s'apprêtait à parler, mais quand il vit qu'une des masses était Gabrielle, il hésita.

\- Vous vous êtes murgés sur mon paillasson ?...

\- Crois bien que l'idée était de nous murger dans ton salon, répondit Blaise.

\- Sans moi !

\- Vois-tu, tous les hiboux que nous t'avons envoyé sont resté lettre morte. Alors on s'est dit qu'avant que le grand avocat en droit des affaires et, hum, faux moldu, décide de renier complètement notre existence, il valait mieux se prendre une cuite d'anthologie chez lui, rétorqua le medicomage Zabini.

\- Du coup vous l'avez prise sans moi ?

\- L'idée était d'arriver pour le thé et de t'enfoncer un entonnoir dans la gorge pour que tu nous suives, puis on a oublié le décalage horaire, dit douloureusement Théodore.

\- D'ailleurs, Draco, mon cher, dit Millicent.

Elle s'était relevée avec toute la grâce d'une serpentard complètement saoule.

\- Permet moi de te dire que tu pars un peu trop tôt travailler, acheva-t-elle en titubant.

Un son absolument atroce se fit entendre, les regards se tournèrent vers Theodore Nott. Le regard vitreux de Theodore se tourna vers sa trompette. Il avait dû essayer de souffler dedans, en oubliant qu'elle était pleine de whisky.

\- C'n'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel, cette fois ci, j'appelle les ... Oh, bonjour Maître, la voix du concierge se fit soudainement beaucoup plus mielleuse.

\- Bonjour Mayson.

\- Avez-vous un problème, maître ? Demanda obsequieusement l'employé.

Draco releva un sourcil. Il dévisagea ses condisciples, qui le regardaient, très amusés.

\- Aucun Mayson, je vous remercie. Des camarades m'ont fait la surprise d'une visite et sont un peu déstabilisés par le décalage horaire.

Mayson le regarda, horrifié.

Visiblement, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce groupement de pochetrons européens puisse avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec "son" avocat, si propre sur lui.

\- Ce sera tout Mayson, merci. Dit Millicent, avec toute l'aristocratie que lui permettait son taux d'alcoolémie.

Mayson hésita, mais finit néanmoins par reprendre l'ascenseur et libérer le couloir.

Draco soupira, calculant combien il lui faudrait laisser d'étrennes pour que l'incident soit oublié. Il sortit sa clé, ouvrit la porte du luxueux appartement, hissa Gabrielle sur ses jambes et avec ses dents et sa main libre, entreprit de déboucher une bouteille épargnée.

Théodore avait réussi à vider sa trompette, manifestement dans son gosier.

Millicent, qui avait toujours été celle qui tenait le mieux l'alcool (entendons qu'elle tenait encore sur ses jambes) faisait déjà entendre des tintements de verres depuis son salon.

Draco s'affala dans un fauteuil et se demanda si un silencio pour épargner les voisins s'imposait.

Puis il se souvint que sa baguette était dans la poche de son manteau dans l'entrée.

Il avait toujours trouvé que la voisine faisait trop de bruit avec ses pantoufles de toutes façons.

Gabrielle tendit ses deux mains à Draco et l'entraîna dans un foxtrot très alcoolisé. L'avocat résista un peu, puis le whisky lui délia les jambes et il se souvint qu'il aimait danser.

Draco ne pensait plus du tout au juge des affaires.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut tiré d'un sommeil aviné par des notes d'une valse à la trompette, jouée fort, faux et pas en rythme. Draco se demande pourquoi il avait dormi dans un sac de couchage quand son lit l'attendait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Puis il vit Gabrielle dans le sac à côté de lui et ne se posa plus de question.

Il entendait crépiter une poêle pleine d'œufs et siffler une bouilloire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il émergea complètement : il était certain de ne pas avoir de bouilloire.

Son réveil complet s'accompagna aussi d'un violent coup de massue sur la tête. Gueule de bois.

\- Merde merde merde merde...

\- Bien dormi, merci, et toi même ? Lui répondit Blaise.

\- C'est une catastrophe... Juge... Neuf heures !...

Blaise avait sorti un verre doseur et deux bouteilles, et remuait méticuleusement un mélange.

\- Médicament contre la gueule de bois. Ton adjointe a appelé.

\- Sur mon portable ?

\- Naturellement, pas sur le mien, je n'en ai pas. Elle…

\- Tu as répondu à mon portable ?!

\- Mon cher, vu ton état quand elle a appelé, tu peux être heureux de ne pas avoir répondu toi-même. Ton adjointe a eu l'air… Vaguement concernée, quand je lui ai annoncé que ton grave problème de santé t'empêcherait de venir travailler pour le reste de la semaine.

Draco, qui se demandait d'où sortait aussi le verre doseur, puisqu'ainsi que pour la bouilloire, il avait fait soigneusement attention de ne pas en acheter en emménageant, regarda sans la boire la potion anti gueule de bois de Blaise.

\- Elle t'a cru ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Je crois bien, je lui ai faxé ma carte d'ordre des médecins.

\- Tu as une carte d'ordre des médecins moldue ?

Puis après un instant de réflexion.

\- Pourquoi une semaine ?

Et après un nouvel éclair de lucidité.

\- Tu sais te servir d'un fax ?!

A ce moment-là, Gabrielle émergea de la salle de bain, accompagnée des effluves parfumées parfaitement écœurantes qui suivent toute personne sortant d'une salle de bain.

Elle s'assit sur le bar, croisant ses jambes sur son très chic pantalon en tweed, et d'un geste élégant, sorti de son sac un rouge à lèvres et un petit miroir.

\- Parce que, mon cher… dit une voix lointaine de médicomage.

Draco pédalait pour essayer de se souvenir du fil de la conversation. Ah, oui, une semaine d'arrêt de travail. Seulement une semaine...

\- Dans une semaine, le philharmonique de New York jouera une symphonie avec en soliste à la trompette, notre cher Théodore, lui dit Gabrielle.

\- Tu le saurais si tu prenais le temps de lire nos hiboux, dit Blaise avait un sourire indulgent

\- Je...

Comment aurait-il pu leur dire qu'il ne lisait plus que des mails, et uniquement ceux qui s'intitulaient "urgent pour le député maire".

Millicent avait entrepris de retirer ses bigoudis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va te faire un résumé condensé de ces dernières années pendant que tu nous feras visiter la ville

\- Et les bars, ajouta Théodore ne perdait jamais le nord. J'ai promis à ma fiancée de ne plus boire après le mariage, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu vas te marier ? Demanda abasourdit Draco.

\- Ben oui, faut bien que mon petit garçon ait un père. Je veux dire officiel, sur le papier.

\- Tu as un fils ?! Se désespera le blond.

Gabrielle lui offrit son éternel sourire.

\- Pour le coup, même lui l'a appris récemment.

Draco tituba un peu et se raccrocha au bar. Blaise lui tendit à nouveau son remède contre la gueule de bois. Draco le vida d'un trait.

Un russe blanc. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Blaise avait des goûts atroces en matière de cocktail.

* * *

Ils passèrent la soirée suivante dans un bar à jazz. Draco se rendait bien compte qu'ils avaient l'air anglais jusqu'au cliché. Théodore et ses richelieues, le nœud papillon de Blaise, la longueur de jupe de Millicent (ou peut-être devrait-on dire la courtitude dans ce cas). Et Gabrielle, si charmante et si élégamment française.

Un homme entraîna Gabrielle dans un charleston. Draco les fusilla du regard, sentant les yeux amusés de Blaise qui ne le lâchaient pas.

L'avocat attrapa une Millicent étonnée pour se rapprocher des danseurs. Millicent dansait tout à fait honorablement pour une personne aussi grande.

Quand la danse s'arrêta, un autre morceau se fit entendre, il interrompit brutalement le cavalier de Gabrielle qui s'apprêtait certainement à la réinviter, et s'inventant une chanson préférée, il réussit à récupérer Gabrielle pour une danse tres lente.

Elle lui lança un regard amusé.

\- J'aurai aimé apprendre plus tôt que « my funny valentine » était ta chanson préférée

\- Hum, j'adore son état d'esprit.

\- C'était très impoli envers Millicent

Celle-ci dansait maintenant avec un cavalier beaucoup plus petit qu'elle, et tous les deux s'amusaient beaucoup.

* * *

\- Mes amis, je crois que mon plan fonctionne tout à fait parfaitement, dit Blaise en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- Tu voulais faire danser Draco ?

Theodore releva un sourcil. Il reniflait sa bière Yankee craignant quelques incompatibilités culturelles telles que des glaçons.

\- Non, j'envisageais de tenter le tout pour le tout, répondit Blaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Draco a quitté Paris pour New York, mais depuis qu'il a abandonné l'Europe et notre groupe de cothurnes étudiants, nos relations s'étaient dramatiquement distendues. Notre départ ou retour à tous pour Londres aurait tué toute possibilité pour lui de retour.

Je m'apprêtais à expliquer par A plus B à Draco que s'il était aussi amoureux de Gabrielle que je le pensais, ce n'est pas en la fuyant que leur relation évoluerait. Maintenant, je commence à me demander s'il ne fuit pas plutôt la magie. Quelqu'un l'a vu sortir sa baguette aujourd'hui ?

La conversation tourna court, Gabrielle et Draco revenait à leur table. La main de Draco s'attarda un peu plus que nécessaire sur la taille de Gabrielle, sans que celle-ci n'y trouve à redire.

* * *

\- Pourquoi New York ? Demanda Gabrielle à Draco.

Le séjour de ses anciens camarades d'étude touchait à son terme, et Theodore, Millicent et Blaise étaient sortis "faire les… heu… Ah, tiens, les boutiques".

Sans perdre de temps en longues discussions, mises au point, grandes déclarations ou promesses, Draco et Gabrielle s'étaient retrouvés sous la même couette, sans vêtements mais sans que ça ne leur manque. Ils reprennaient ainsi une relation en dent de scie, ponctuée de beaucoup d'attirance mutuelle et de fuite.

Draco réfléchissait à la question de Gabrielle, tout en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je crois que j'avais peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Si on allait plus loin ensemble, tu serais marquée au fer rouge, tu seras pour toujours la petite amie du mangemort.

Gabrielle enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou de Draco.

\- Et si j'ai envie, moi, d'être sa petite amie ?

\- Tu ne peux pas réellement le vouloir. A chaque instant, tu risques d'être poursuivie par des victimes qui m'en veulent, des journalistes ou même des cinglés qui voudront te… Faire du mal.

\- Ça en vaudra le coup.

\- Tu peux avoir tellement mieux. Une vie normale. Ta famille ne comprendrait pas…

\- Elle comprendra.

Draco sentait tellement attiré par cette femme si belle près de lui, si séduit, tellement sous son emprise… Comment renoncer à elle…

\- Gabrielle ?

\- Oui ?

Sa voix était langoureuse et si veloutée.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train d'utiliser ton charme de vélane pour me convaincre ?

Le courant attractif se rompit brutalement.

\- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès…

\- Recommence, lui dit-il en l'embrassant intensément.

Plus tard, il se rhabillait alors qu'elle était sous la douche.

\- Tu sais, je suis bien ici, lui dit-il.

\- Ah ? Tu aimes être avocat d'affaire ? Faire des journées de travail de 13h, gagner beaucoup d'argent sans rien avoir le temps d'en faire ?

\- Bon. Non, pas vraiment cette partie là.

\- Je me souviens des "moi vivant jamais" que tu disais quand ton père te suggérait cette carrière dans ses lettres.

\- Oui… Certes. Mais il faut être pragmatique et les rêves ne…

\- Tu disais même que tu abandonnerais tout pour ouvrir un gîte en Corrèze (à des kilomètres de tout tailleur digne de ce nom) plutôt que d'obéir à cette injonction.

\- Je sais bien… Mais je ne vais quand même pas tout planter pour faire… pour faire quoi d'ailleurs, vendre des fripes à Paris ?

\- À Londres. Je déménage.

\- De mieux en mieux. Un pays où j'ai de si merveilleux souvenirs.

\- Tu pourrais t'en créer de nouveaux. Et tu n'es pas obligé d'ouvrir une friperie en Angleterre.

\- Me voilà très soulagé.

\- D'une part parce que tu détestes les vêtements usés, et d'autre part parce qu'aucun sorcier n'a les moyens de s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un vieux jean élimé.

\- J'ai de plus en plus envie de faire ma valise.

\- Mais ne me fais pas croire que tu avais fait ces stages d'horlogerie en Suisse uniquement pour la beauté des Alpes

\- …

\- …

\- Les gens me haïssent en Angleterre, il n'y a rien pour moi, là-bas, dit doucement Draco.

\- Je trouverai une solution, lui promis la jeune fille.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais que je peux trouver.

Draco soupira, incredule.

* * *

Pendant le concert de Theo, auquel ils assistaient tous depuis de très bonnes places (et très chères, ainsi que Draco l'avait découvert indigné au moment de payer pour tout le monde), il glissa sa bouche près de l'oreille de Gabrielle.

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te promettre, lui dit-il.

\- D'accord.

\- Ma vie est ici, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

\- Et elle me convient telle qu'elle est.

\- Tu dois te sentir libre de ton choix.

* * *

Raccompagnant ses amis à la gare de portoloin New yorkaise, Draco traînait derrière lui sa lourde malle. Il avait emporté la bouilloire et laissé derrière lui le fax qui envoyait sa lettre de démission.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione fixait un chapeau sur ses cheveux domptés, à grand renfort de magie, et soyons honnêtes, d'épingles.

Draco, très concentré, jaugeait l'effet produit par deux cravates à la teinte vaguement différente sur son gilet brodé.

Ron effaçait une trace de boue sur ses chaussures vernies avec sa manche.

Gabrielle virevoltait devant son miroir pour juger du tombé de sa robe en mousseline.

Ginny chassait une microscopique poussière de l'épaule de Harry, qui lui sourit attendrit.

Tous se préparer à avoir un mal de pied carabiné dans leurs souliers vernis, en assistant au mariage de Théodore Nott et Padma Patil.

Comme de bien entendu, la cérémonie fut très émouvante.

Comme de bien entendu, les mères avaient abondamment tamponné leur yeux.

Comme de bien entendu la mariée etait splendide et comme de bien entendu, le couple resplendissait de bonheur.

Et comme de bien entendu, les petits fours du vin d'honneur furent fades et détrempés.

\- Ah, Mrs Granger-Weasley, merveilleuse cérémonie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Merveilleuse. Et ces compositions florales, vraiment…

Harry sourit en entendant la réponse de Hermione. Elle commençait à manquer d'inspiration pour les compliments mais résistait quand même, ne se répétant pas plus de deux ou trois fois.

Les familles Patil et Nott avaient essayé d'inviter le plus de monde que possible. Les Nott parce que cette alliance leur permettaient de ressortir du banc de la société, les Patil parce qu'il lavait l'honneur de leur fille selon les criteres rigides de la société sorcière, particulièrement en matière de naissance hors mariage.

Les mariés, dans leur bulle de bonheur, semblaient à mille lieux de ces considérations. Mais néanmoins ce mariage s'était transformé en événement politico-mondain.

Harry et Hermione avaient bien pris conscience de l'importance des mondanités pour faire progresser les sujets qui leur tenaient à coeur. Ron, par contre, détestait ces événements au bonheur protocolaire et ne faisait jamais aucun effort pour le cacher.

L'enjeu était particulièrement important pour Hermione, qui, en tant que secrétaire d'État à la justice, entendait faire voter une réforme très controversée du statut des loups garou.

\- On rentre bientôt ?

Hermione évita de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la phrase de Ron. Néanmoins son sourire déjà un peu raide se figea.

\- Ron, pour la centième fois, c'est important…

\- Ce ne sont pas tes ronds de jambe qui vont changer le sens de rotation de la terre, Hermione.

\- Ron, elle a raison, c'est indispen…

Mais Harry ne finit pas sa phrase, Ginny lui signalant discrètement que des oreilles indiscrètes de la Gazette se rapprochaient.

\- Potter. Très belle cérémonie n'est-ce pas ? Les compositions florales sont magnifiques.

Harry avait croisé le regard de Malfoy en tentant de repérer les journalistes, et celui-ci s'était senti obligé de venir le saluer. Il approchait, raide mais urbain.

\- Malfoy ! Quelle surprise, tu ne te caches plus sur le continent ?

Ginny, Hermione et Harry se figèrent devant cette attaque à peine voilée de Ron.

\- Tu as raison, c'était vraiment une belle cérémonie, reprit diplomatiquement Ginny. Les mariés ont l'air tellement heureux.

\- Hum, oui, vraiment. Theodore rayonne comme jamais.

Le serpentard avait dû être froissé par Ron, mais comme l'aurait maintenant fait les trois autres, il avait choisi d'ignorer l'attaque par soucis des convenances.

\- Tu as retrouvé l'Angleterre comme dans tes souvenirs ? Demanda poliment Hermione.

\- Oui, étonnamment, notre chère Albion sorcière semble n'avoir pas bouger d'un iota.

\- Justement…

C'était l'introduction idéale pour que Hermione parle de son projet de loi. Les Malfoy pouvaient toujours avoir une influence insoupçonnée et ça ne coûtait rien de profiter de l'occasion. Pourtant Ron lui coupa la parole.

\- Et c'est un problème peut-être ? Tu aurais préféré des changements plus noirs ? Demanda-t-il sans même dissimuler son agressivité.

Immédiatement les trois autres réagirent pour cacher l'incident. Hermione toussa bruyamment pour détourner l'attention, Harry éclata d'un rire faux et Ginny inventa une tante que Ron et elle devaient immédiatement aller saluer, en le tirant par le bras.

\- Tu disais que tu trouvais la société inchangée ? Reprit Harry. Ça me désole et pourtant j'ai la même impression.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tous les décrets passés sous Thickness aient été abrogés, par exemple.

\- Oui, on a dû tellement gérer l'urgence et la crise que des choses assez sales sont toujours là, dit Hermione. Justement on tente…

Harry arrêta d'écouter, ayant entendu cet argumentaire douze fois déjà. Mais il fit mine de rester intéressé, pour aider au mieux Hermione.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. Tu ne voudrais pas passer au ministère jeter un oeil à mon affaire ?

Harry émergea de ses pensées car le changement de ton d'Hermione avait été très soudain. Son ton posé et grave de politicienne avait laissé place à sa voix habituelle.

\- Hum, voyons… Je ne saurai laisser mon horlogerie…

Malfoy était maintenant beaucoup moins protocolaire et semblait plus hésitant et mal à l'aise.

\- Ça serait excellent pour mon affaire que tu la prennes et ça… Ça pourrait te faire une bonne publicité ! Pressa Hermione.

Malfoy regardait maintenant ailleurs. En suivant son regard, Harry reconnut la jeune femme qui revenait avec Ginny.

\- Bonjour Harry, Hermione, Draco, salua joyeusement Gabrielle.

\- Vous vous connaissez, Malfoy et toi ? S'étonna Ginny.

\- Oui, Draco et moi avons fait ensemble nos études à Paris, dans le même cercle. Nous sommes de vieux amis.

Harry jeta un oeil à Malfoy, qui loin d'avoir été mis à son aise par cette phrase, semblait maintenant sur ses gardes.

\- Oh, alors tu pourras peut-être le convaincre de défendre le loup garou dans l'affaire qui risque de faire capoter mon projet de loi ? Reprit Hermione qui ne perdait pas le nord.

\- Vraiment, je ne…

Malfoy ne put finir sa phrase

\- Un loup-garou ? Demanda Gabrielle.

\- Accusé, mais innocent. Jugé coupable par avance à cause des préjugés et de notre système législatif injuste.

\- Tu ne disais pas que tu regrettais que tes études de droit ne t'ait pas amené des affaires plus morales ? dit Gabrielle à Draco.

Ginny, Hermione et Harry parvinrent de justesse à empêcher leur visage de montrer la moindre incrédulité. Néanmoins les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je peux aider, moi, cet homme ? Ma simple présence dans le tribunal risque de faire pencher défavorablement la balance…

\- Pas forcément, dit Hermione, si toi, Malfoy, défend un loup garou, "lie de la société", ça peut faire pencher les plus conservateurs.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vraiment Granger, cette médiatisation potentielle…

\- Il y a d'autres avocats possibles ? Demanda Gabrielle.

\- Pas vraiment, grimaça Hermione. Les loup garou soulèvent toujours autant de fantasmes.

\- Tous les regards du petit groupe étaient maintenant tournés vers Draco.

Celui-ci abdiqua et inspira profondément en regardant Gabrielle. Celle-ci lui souriait.

\- Granger, tu penses pouvoir trouver un créneau pour me présenter le dossier ?

Glissant sa main sous le bras de Harry, Ginny glissa à l'oreille de Harry

\- "Des vieux amis" c'est comme ça qu'on dit un plan cul en français ?

Les plans de table étaient usuellement prévus pour soigneusement séparer les groupes d'amis. L'idée était de permettre à chaque invité de "rencontrer de nouvelles personnes". En pratique, le résultat était très souvent de permettre au plus grand nombre de gâcher leur repas à chercher désespérément des sujets de conversations non clivants.

Heureusement, Théodore avait insisté pour placer Gabrielle à la même table que Draco, mais c'était là tout le bien que pensait Draco de ses compagnons de tablée. On avait mis près de lui un héro de guerre qui détestait sa tante Bellatrix (quoique c'est plutôt trouver quelqu'un qui la tolérait qui aurait relevé de la gageure) et des collègues moldus musiciens de Théodore.

La conversation se languissait. Le héro prenait soin de glisser des piques à chaque fois que possible. Les moldus essayaient de ne pas montrer trop ouvertement à quel point le manque de culture musicale des autres convives les affligeait. Le repas ne se finissant pas dans un bain de sang, on peut considerer qu' il s'était passé au mieux des esperances initiales.

De sa place, Draco entendait que la table de Blaise, la plus animée, hurlait régulièrement de rire et que le médicomage n'y était pas innocent.

Dès que ce fut possible, il entraina Gabrielle sur la piste de danse.

Les invités les moins proches, ou les moins noceurs commencèrent enfin à quitter les lieux, ce qui permit au groupe d'amis de Draco de se reformer immédiatement.

Théodore berçait tendrement son petit garçon de 18 mois qui s'endormait contre lui, les autres en profitaient pour se mettre plus à leur aise, envoyant valser vestes et chaussures.

\- Mes amis, je sais que j'ai toujours prêché en faveur du célibat, déclara Blaise. Mais néanmoins je crois pouvoir dire que les mariages de mes proches sont vraiment des événements joyeux qui marquent une vie.

C'est pourquoi je vous enjoins tous à vous trouvez rapidement des partenaires à votre goût, et à nous proposer une aussi bonne soirée.

\- Et bien, ça tombe à pic, parce que justement, j'avais une annonce dans ce sens à vous faire, dit Millicent.

Dire que la surprise était générale serait un euphémisme. Le célibat de Millicent était réputé. Celle-ci accordait un tel prix à sa liberté qu'elle avait plus d'une fois éconduit des amoureux pour la seule raison de l'attachement qu'ils lui inspiraient.

\- Je peux déjà tous vous inviter en mai prochain, continua a-t-elle.

\- Et… Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda Théodore.

\- Il n'est pas encore au courant, alors je vais lui laisser la primeur de l'annonce.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient toujours eu pour maxime "quand y'en a pour 2, y'en a pour 3". Qui avec temps avait évolué vers "quand y'en a pour 25, y'en a pour 30".

Les déjeuners dominicaux rassemblaient tellement de participants qu'une tonnelle avait été installée pour pouvoir accueillir une table assez grande et n'était jamais démontée.

Gabrielle avait été invitée, et se chargeait de préparer le repas des enfants.

Elle tenait dans ses bras la petite Molly, bientôt deux ans, fille de Percy.

\- 'Gé !

\- Oui, bientôt. On va manger.

\- 'Gé !

\- Oui, regarde. Je mets les pâtes dans l'eau et je fais tourner avec la spatule.

\- 'Gééé ! 'Ato !

\- Pas des gâteaux, Molly, on va manger des pâtes. Regarder je tourne…

\- 'GÉÉÉ ! 'ATO ! 'ATO !

\- Merlin… Tiens, prends cette spatule et tu fais comme moi. Cuisez les pâtes ! Cuisez !

\- Kizé ?

\- Cuisez !

\- Kizé !

\- Voilà, cuisez !

Gabrielle imita le geste de la spatule en bois que faisait Petite Molly, mais avec sa baguette.

Petite Molly ouvrit des yeux tout ronds en voyant les pâtes soudainement sortir cuites de la casserole pour sauter dans les assiettes.

Regardant alternativement les pâtes et la spatule, elle sauta soudainement des bras de Gabrielle, et couru maladroitement vers la cuisinière-jouet, en secouant la spatule en bois.

\- Kizé ! 'Gé ! Kizé !

Elle touilla frénétiquement une poêle à son échelle, qu'elle enfourna dans le petit four en bois.

\- Kizééé !

Puis dans un gros pop plein de fumée violette, elle sortit la petite poêle du four. Celle-ci contenait maintenant un gateau pour enfant.

\- 'Gé ! Déclara fièrement Petite Molly en revenant vers la table des enfants.

\- Merlin, Molly, les pâtes d'abord… S'agaça son père en l'installant à table.

\- 'Ato !

\- Pâtes !

\- 'Atooo !

\- Molly, je vais me fâcher…

Harry et Ginny assistait au spectacle en piochant dans les assiettes des enfants.

\- Tu sais quoi, je le soupçonne d'avoir appelé sa fille comme sa mère juste pour pouvoir se venger de toutes les brimades subies, déclara Ginny.

\- Tu veux dire "Molly, fais tes devoirs", "Molly, c'est l'heure du dodo" ?

\- Oui, mais ça ne marche pas, parce que Molly lui fait subir tout ce que lui, m'a fait subir, dit Mamie Molly en passant.

Petite Molly piquait maintenant une crise parce que le biscuit avait été confisqué, sous le regard attendri et aimant de sa mamie, et celui désespéré et épuisé de son papa.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sers aux enfants ? Demanda Molly à Gabrielle. Un plat français ?

\- Non, italien. Pasta al pomodore.

\- Hum, ça a l'air très bien, dit Molly en s'éloignant.

\- Ça veut dire "pates au ketchup", chuchota Gabrielle aux plus grands des enfants.

Ted, Victoire, Louis et Dominique gloussèrent.

\- Ça ne manque pas de légumes ? Demanda Charlie, de passage.

\- Mon cher frère, lui répondit Percy, agacé. Quand tu devras toi aussi faire manger d'adorables petits monstres surexcités avec quinze tontons et tatas près à leur glisser des bonbons dès qu'ils le réclament, si tu arrives à les faire sortir de table avec le ventre rempli d'épinards et de navets, tu m'appelleras et je te trouverai un poste à la hauteur de ton talent.

\- Au fait, Gabrielle, tu en as une jolie bague, dit soudainement Bill.

Un silence lourd peuplé de "ne faites pas attention à moi, je n'écoute pas, ohlala, je passe juste essuyer cette tâche imaginaire" se fit.

Effectivement, la superbe bague que Gabrielle etraînait attirait les regards, notamment parce qu'elle était portée à l'annulaire gauche.

\- Ne faites toujours pas attention à moi, parce que je ne fais que passer prendre ce fer à moustache dont j'ai un besoin urgent, dit l'imberbe Arthur. Mais juste à titre d'information, j'ai de bonnes bouteilles de champagne au frais au cas où on aurait justement quelque chose à fêter.

Gabrielle, amusée, contempla sa bague avec l'air de la découvrir.

\- C'est ton amoureux mystérieux qui te l'a donnée ? Demanda Fleur, taquine.

\- Et bien, oui. Répondit Gabrielle, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous avez tous l'air de croire.

Ginny lança un regard. Les amoureux de longue date ont souvent un langage codé accessible seulement d'eux.

Ce regard particulier signifiait pour Harry qu'on allait enfin en savoir plus sur le "vieil ami".

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Un amoureux qui offre une bague à sa chérie, ça doit être pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid aux mains, dit Georges.

\- Il m'a dit, reprit Gabrielle, qu'il n'était pas libre de se marier, mais que cette bague était une promesse d'y parvenir.

Les yeux de Ginny dirent : "Tu vois bien que c'est de Malfoy dont il s'agit !", ceux de Harry lui répondirent que non, vraiment, elle extrapolait trop vite.

\- Il a dit aussi, reprit Gabrielle dans une grimace, que s'il se faisait tuer, je pourrai revendre la bague pour n'être pas dans le besoin.

Le regard de Ginny se fit soudainement victorieux "ya quand même peu de monde à part Malfoy qui vit dans cette phobie permanente…"

\- Pourquoi risquerait-il de se faire tuer ?

La déclaration de Gabrielle avait rendu l'auditoire silencieux et dubitatif.

\- Parce que c'est un ancien mangemort, répondit très détachée Gabrielle.

Le froid se fit soudainement polaire.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas épouser un ancien mangemort ! S'offusqua Ron.

\- Non. Je pensais plutôt épouser l'homme que j'aime lui répondit Gabrielle.

L'assistance ne bougea pas, puis Fleur vint déposer une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur, défiant l'assistance du regard.

Tout le monde regarda Harry. Celui-ci avait remarqué que souvent on le désignait comme le chantre de l'impossible rédemption des mangemorts.

\- Si tu trouves qu'il mérite d'être aimé, on arrivera nous aussi à l'aimer. Répondit Harry avec douceur.

Ginny, Fleur et Gabrielle lui envoyèrent leur sourire le plus éclatant.

Il rechercha le contact visuel de Ginny.

\- Là, je ne sais pas trop, dit Ginny. Est-ce que c'est ton regard "le poids du monde repose sur mes épaules" ou celui "cette société incapable de pardonner m'est insupportable" ?


	9. Chapter 9

Harry se disait que Ginny ne le croirait jamais quand il lui dirait qu'il avait finalement partagé un verre dans un pub avec Draco.

Encore moins quand elle saurait qu'ils y avaient patiemment écouté Hermione s'épancher sur ses problèmes de couple.

Évidement, un enchaînement d'événements parfaitement explicable avait conduit à cette péripétie.

Draco ne s'était pas retrouvé par hasard en compagnie d'Hermione, il était venu à son bureau du ministère discuter du dossier du loup-garou.

Harry et Ron étaient passé à l'improviste. Ron avait vécu la présence du serpentard comme un camouflé, les relations étant déjà très tendues entre Hermione et lui ces derniers temps.

Pour Harry, la situation était déjà gênante, mais Draco n'avait jamais envisagé se retrouver au milieu d'un dispute conjugale publique, rien dans son éducation ne l'ayant préparé. Chez les sang-pur, les époux se soutenaient toujours au moins publiquement.

La situation avait encore dégénéré quand des subordonnés d'Hermione avaient passé leur tête par la porte en quête de l'origine du raffut, alors que Ron balançait une tasse de thé traînant sur le bureau au visage de sa femme, ruinant ainsi son élégante blouse de soie et sa réputation.

Harry et Draco avaient fini par séparer les époux, transplanant côté moldu avec Hermione dont ils avaient inconsciemment adopté le parti.

La Hermione mature, secrétaire d'etat à la justice était très digne dans le chagrin, mais avait quand même à mots voilés dessinés les contours d'une relation qui avait mal vieillie. Hermione espérait un soutien dans sa carrière politique, Ron était miné par un complexe d'infériorité face à la réussite professionnelle de ses deux amis, lui qui avait rejoint Georges pour le soutenir. Il était pourtant à la tête de la guilde des commerçants, et beaucoup l'admiraient d'avoir porté à bout de bras l'affaire et la dépression de Georges. Néanmoins cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Draco grimaça.

\- On nous encourage vraiment à nous marier trop vite, chez les sorciers. La guerre a été un moment charnière de notre vie, mais l'avoir vécu ensemble n'était pas du tout un gage de réussite pour un couple.

\- Tes parents t'ont aussi poussé vers le mariage ? Demanda Harry.

\- En quelques sortes, oui. Mais la mauvaise réputation de notre famille, le procès de mon père… Rien de s'y prêtait.

\- La situation financière non plus, j'imagine…

Harry se mordit la lèvre en prononçant cette phrase, mais il était trop curieux et savait que Ginny lui aurait parlé de cette occasion manquée trop souvent.

Si Draco ressentit de la gêne à cette question, par grand chose ne le témoigna. Tout au plus leva t-il un sourcil et prit une gorgée de sa bière. Mais c'est du même ton sobre qu'il répondit.

\- Pas vraiment, tu sais. La guerre nous a tous frappés humainement, mais économiquement, les familles riches sont restées globalement riches. Les relations avec le continent sont importantes et on avait un siècle d'instabilité au Royaume-Uni derrière nous pour savoir prévoir. À ma connaissance, la famille ancienne la plus appauvrie, c'est la tienne Potter…

\- La mienne ? S'étonna Harry. J'ai hérité d'un coffre plutôt plein…

\- Tant mieux, mais par rapport à la richesse passée de ta famille… Si ton grand-père n'avait pas bradé la potion lissempli…

\- Lissempli ? Ça appartenait à ma famille ?!

Draco lui jeta un regard pénétrant et presque emprunt de pitié.

Hermione avait déjà souvent assisté à ce genre de scène. Draco, lui, ne connaissait pas cet aspect de l'existence de Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu en lui un orphelin grandissant sans aucune informations sur son passé.

\- Ton grand-père avait inventé cette potion et quadruplé la fortune familiale à ce qu'on dit. Mais comme lui et sa femme n'avaient pas d'enfant, il a vendu à sa retraite dans l'idée de flamber tout avant leur mort. Ironiquement, ton père est né juste après. J'imagine que le vieux Fleamont pensait que son fils se débrouillera pour faire fructifier la fortune, mais il n'a pas vécu assez.

\- Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce que Henry Potter, le père de Fleamont, descendait des Black par des branches maternelles.

\- On est cousins ?!

\- Oh, plusieures fois. Celle là n'est pas la plus directe mais Henry Potter était bien intégré dans le monde sorcier. Il était président de magenmagot.

Harry et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- C'était quand ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Juste avant que Dumbledore ne le devienne. Ça avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait grincer des dents. On avait soupçonné Dumbledore d'avoir encouragé Potter sur la pente qui lui a été fatale. Politiquement, je veux dire.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a pris position contre le ministre de la magie qui interdisait d'intervenir dans le conflit des moldus.

\- Ah, oui, la première guerre mondiale, intervient Hermione. J'étais tombée sur des archives qui retraçaient les débats sorciers de l'époque, mais elles avaient été falsifiées et je ne comprenais pas les tenants et aboutissants.

Harry soupira.

\- Tu sais, Malfoy, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vis ça. Je savais déjà que beaucoup en savent plus que moi sur mon compte. Mais que même toi en connaisse autant, c'est ironique.

Tous les trois sourirent.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite. Les familles sang pur ont toujours été les archives vivantes et très exactes de l'histoire sorcière.

\- Sauf que les trois quarts des sang pur sont à Azkaban et que la moitié du quart restant à moins de vingt ans…

Draco soupira.

\- Que veux- tu Granger… C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les sang purs étaient aussi réfractaires aux mélanges des sangs. Une mauvaise raison, hein, précisa Draco sous les regards noirs des deux autres. Mais les nés-moldus arrivent sans aucune connaissance du monde sorcier. Il y a bien des cours de culture moldue, mais il faut se contenter de l'histoire de la magie pour immerger des sorciers sang mêlés ou nés moldus dans nos us et coutumes, alors que du fait des guerres incessantes, vous êtes trois fois plus nombreux que nous.

Un silence se fit.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, dit Hermione.

\- Ça restait de mauvaises raisons, hein, précisa Draco. On aurait pu vous intégrer plus correctement. Mais maintenant, il n'y a de toutes façons plus rien à partager. Les anciennes histoires et les vieilles traditions disparaîtront à Azkaban, ou ne seront que des histoires que de vieilles dames comme ma mère raconteront, mettant mal à l'aise les petits enfants qui sauront les méfaits commis au nom de cette histoire.

* * *

Affalés dans leur grand lit, Ginny écoutait religieusement Harry lui raconter la discussion.

\- C'est clair. Une culture, ça se partage et se transmet ou elle disparaît, conclu Ginny.

\- Tu penses qu'il a raison ? On a tué la culture sorcière en l'envahissant aussi massivement ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ils l'ont tué eux-même en refusant d'intégrer ceux qui n'avaient pas les codes. Regarde les Gant, les Goyle. Des fins de lignées consanguines, mortes de n'avoir pas su accepter du sang frais. Ça se saurait si la culture se transmettait par le sang.

\- Dans tous les cas, elle n'existe plus.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas si simple. Nous les Weasley en sommes quand même les héritiers aussi, nous faisons juste la part des choses et ne vivons pas que dans le passé…

\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai l'impression qu'on est coincé en 1998, à refuser tous ceux qui pourraient nous rappeler "l'autre camps".

\- Ce n'est pas faux non plus…

Un silence suivi.

Puis Ginny se tourna vers Harry.

\- Et pour Hermione et Ron?...

Harry soupira longuement.

\- Tu sais, je pense que cette fois, c'est vraiment fini. Ron avait pris toutes ses affaires et vidé l'appartement, quand j'ai raccompagné Hermione. Et j'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle était plus soulagée que triste.

Ginny grimaça.

\- Arf…

\- J'ai presque l'impression que c'est mieux pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble pour la galerie. Ils pourront avancer comme ça…


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteure : un petit mot pour prendre la température.

Je poste cette fic depuis noël, et je commence à me demander ce que vous en pensez.

Est-ce que la relation Harry/Draco assez mature et sans pressentiment vous parait crédible ? Est-ce que Gabrielle est un personnage interressant ?

N'hésitez pas à me raconter dans les reviews, meme anonymement, ça m'aide à avancer.

Des bisous !

* * *

En ce petit matin où il commençait son service, Harry s'attelait à un compte-rendu d'intervention. Tâche fastidieuse et ingrate. Il ne pouvait même pas chercher le soutien moral de ses collègues, puisqu'en tant qu'adjoint du chef des auror, c'est à lui qu'il revenait de convaincre ses collègues du caractère indispensable de cette tâche.

Soudain, il fut interrompu par Gabrielle, chargée d'une grosse sacoche.

\- Harry ! J'ai une intervention à faire.

\- Ah ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

\- Oui ! Elle est à Burlington Arcade ! Oh, Harry, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Draco…

Fronçant les sourcils, il aperçu une note en attente épinglée au tableau des interventions urgente. Un collègue à lui s'apprêtait à la prendre.

\- Burlington arcade ? Cria-t-il à son collègue étonné.

\- Oui, mais comment…

\- Je prend.

Il attrapa Gabrielle par la manche pour un transplannage d'escorte.

Les arcades étaient désertes, barrées par le services d'ordre de la galerie en pleine agitation.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, tout était verrouillé, le verre était blindé, rien sur les caméras...

Les gens du service d'ordre accouraient pour rejoindre leur collègue choqué qui avait donné l'alerte.

Harry s'approcha baguette en main, mais Gabrielle la lui baissa immédiatement.

\- Bonjour messieurs, police, dit Gabrielle en tendant une carte.

Harry aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de la carte de bibliothèque du ministère. Néanmoins le ton décidé de Gabrielle ainsi que son air décidé avait dû convaincre les vigiles.

\- Voila le capitaine Potter et je suis l'inspectrice Delatour de la police scientifique. Conduisez-nous, merci.

Elle adoptait toujours un air martial, mais Harry vit qu'elle pâlissait à mesure qu'il approchait de la boutique de Draco.

Le carnage était total. Toutes les vitrines avaient été soufflées, et sur le verre restant en place, on avait écrit "MEURTRIER" en lettres rouges.

La poitrine de Harry se desserra enfin quand il vit Malfoy, titubant, couvert de sang, sortir de la boutique pour contempler les dégâts.

Quand il vit Harry et Gabrielle, il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, probablement pour dégager ses cheveux emmêlés, mais il ne réussit qu'à étaler plus de sang sur son front.

\- Merlin, Gabrielle, tu vas bien ? J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils te soient tombée dessus à la maison aussi.

La pudeur n'étant pas de mise, Gabrielle, respirant enfin librement, l'enlaça.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Malfoy ?

Draco tituba, reprenant contact avec les réalités.

\- Ma foi, Potter, je dirai qu'il y a eu une légère divergence d'opinion entre des inconnus, masqués et armés de baguettes et ma vitrine.

La situation empirait, les vigiles se rapprochant.

Gabrielle effaça discrètement les traces de magie les plus évidentes et les inscriptions.

Harry se secoua aussi.

\- Suis moi Malfoy, on va aller s'asseoir à l'intérieur.

Après avoir vérifié que le sang ne venait pas de quelque chose de plus grave que des coupures superficielles dues à l'explosion, Gabrielle alla s'occuper des vigiles et Harry assit Draco dans l'arrière- boutique pour prendre sa déposition.

\- Ils étaient trois, ils ont tambouriné longtemps à la porte exigeant que je leur ouvre, l'ont tagué et ont craché plusieures fois sur la vitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Les insultes habituelles, "sale mangemort, tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de vivre librement" "meurs sale engeance" et un plus original "on va élimer ton acte de naissance" contresens intéressant de "élimer" prouvant une connaissance approximative de leurs classiques.

\- Tu n'es pas sorti avec ta baguette ? Tu es bon dueliste, tu aurais eu facilement le dessus.

\- Potter, je suis surtout avocat et bien au fait de ma réputation. Si j'étais sorti avec ma baguette, l'opinion m'aurait crucifié, parlant de torts partagés. Et puis…

\- Et puis…

\- Non. Rien. C'est… C'est compliqué.

\- Ils ont alors fait exploser la vitrine ?

\- Oui. Mais heureusement, ils ont laissé tellement d'éclats de verre que ça aurait été trop dangereux de rentrer dans la boutique. J'avais de toutes façons rangé plus tôt toute la marchandise au coffre. Il n'y a pas d'autres dégâts que mon égo et mes vitrines.

Harry relu ses notes en grimaçant, c'était très léger. Pas de description, peu d'indices. Mais il nota le regard triste que Draco portait sur Gabrielle, occupée à l'extérieur.

\- Je ferai ce que je peux pour que l'affaire ne soit pas enterrée, Malfoy.

Celui ci acquiesça peu convaincu et sorti avec un balais pour finir de nettoyer les dégâts.

Harry releva magiquement les sorts jetés, par respect de la procédure plus que pour confirmer la déposition de Draco qu'il croyait sans réserve.

Aucun sort n'avait été jeté dans le magasin, on ne trouvait que le sort d'explosion jetté comme prévu depuis l'extérieur.

Avisant les éclats de verre, il fit un signe discret à Gabrielle.

\- Tu y connais vraiment quelque chose en police scientifique ?

Celle-ci leva des sourcils étonnée.

\- Les bases pour être crédible dans ce genre de cas.

\- Tu saurais faire une analyse ADN ? Demanda Harry en montrant les crachats.


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques semaines après les événements, Harry cherchait une adresse près de Spitalfields old market.

Le quartier était à la mode chez les moldus, ce qui veut dire que les salaire très correctes permettaient presque de se loger dans des appartements grands comme des salles de bain, et à condition de fermer les yeux sur des notions aussi absurdes que la vétusté ou la salurité. Ce n'est pas dans ce genre de lieux qu'il s'attendait à trouver le logement de Malfoy.

\- Potter, que me vaut ?...

En haut d'un escalier décrépi, l'ancien serpentard le fit entrer dans un appartement petit, méticuleusement propre et rangé, mais indubitablement moldu.

\- Malfoy, je voulais te faire voir la photo d'un suspect qu'on a arrêté hier. Il…

Promenant ses yeux dans la pièce, il remarqua enfin ce que tout bon auror repère rapidement.

Des places vides à certains endroits marquant l'emplacement de bibelots manquants, le porte-manteau clairsemé, un peu trop d'espaces vides dans le rangement à chaussures, et surtout une marque sur le mur, indiquant l'emplacement habituel d'un vélo, absent.

\- Gabrielle est partie ?

Harry assassinat son être intérieur trop curieux qui avait pris les commandes de son cerveau sans lui laisser le temps de formuler sa phrase avec plus de tact.

Il vit les épaules de Draco s'affaisser.

\- C'est… C'est plus compliqué, on… Je…

Draco se recroquevilla sous le regard inquisiteur de Harry.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Potter. Je ne… C'est trop dangereux. Et tout ça à cause de moi.

\- De toi ?

\- De moi et de… De ça.

Draco releva brusquement sa manche et dévoila la brûlure atroce qui demeurait de sa marque des ténèbres.

Harry parvint à se retenir de reculer, mais pas de grimacer.

* * *

Draco regardait par la fenêtre, serrant dans sa main la tasse de thé intouchée qu'y avait mise Harry.

\- Donc que je comprenne, Malfoy, tu as quitté une femme que tu trouve parfaite sous tout rapport, avec qui tu finirais ta vie sans aucune restriction, que tu aimes profondément et en plus qui partage tout ça avec toi.

\- Merci Potter, je crois qu'il doit y avoir une partie de cette phrase qui va m'aider à m'enfoncer légèrement moins profondément dans mon chagrin.

\- C'est à dire que en théorie, quand tu quittes quelqu'un, tu dois savoir pourquoi et ça t'aide à relativiser.

\- Je sais pourquoi. ça ne m'aide pas du tout à relativiser.

\- De fait.

\- ça m'aide surtout à voir que ma vie n'a aucun sens, aucune perspectives, et n'a comme seul horizon que la mort…

\- Oula, alors…

Harry essaya de trouver rapidement une phrase à dire, pédalant dans la brume mentale de son absence de compétences en psychologie. Pourquoi Hermione ou Ginny n'était pas là dans ce genre de moments cruciaux ?

\- Enfin, Malfoy, pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

\- Parce qu'elle va se faire tuer !

Plouc. Une goutte tomba du robinet de la cuisine mal refermé.

\- On va tous se faire tuer, Potter. Elle, ma mère. Mon père est surement le plus en sécurité à Azkaban. Moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis mort le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres m'a marqué. Mais Gabrielle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

\- Malfoy, tu…

\- Ne vas pas te faire tuer ? Même si ce n'est pas le cas, nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants. Juste de porter ce nom serait pour eux une malédiction. Nous ne pourrons jamais juste marcher dans les rues sorcières sans qu'on me pointe du doigt. Qui voudrait de ça ?!

\- Visiblement, Gabrielle.

\- Potter…

Malfoy trébucha et se rattrapa à un meuble.

\- Malfoy, tu es un sorcier duelliste extrêmement puissant, tu es parfaitement capable de protéger ta famille.

\- Non, je ne…

Draco hésita, puis ses dernières défenses s'écroulèrent.

\- Je ne fais plus de magie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La magie ne sort plus de ma baguette. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air affligé. J'ai mis des mois à m'en rendre compte, parce que ça fait longtemps que de toutes façons, je ne cherchais plus à m'en servir.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu un médicomage ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je peut déjà deviner leurs phrases, quelque chose du style "rejet psychologique lié à un choc traumatique, et comment vous entendez-vous avec vos parents ? "

\- On peut surement t'aider.

\- Peut-être. Mais pour être honnête, la magie ne me manque même pas. Un peu comme si je n'arrivais plus à cuisiner un plat que je n'aimais de toutes façons pas et qui m'a toujours donné des douleurs gastriques.

\- Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que cette capacité si merveilleuse qu'il s'était découverte à onze ans pourrait un jour disparaître, surtout sans lui manquer.

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Il vit Malfoy se précipiter sur la poignée, il aurait même juré l'avoir entendu prononcer le prénom Gabrielle.

S'il fut déçu en ouvrant la porte à Hermione, il n'en montra rien.

\- Draco, Est-ce que Harry ?... Ah, tu es là. Vous alliez aller au ministère ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler Hermione, je… Viens d'arriver.

\- C'est assez urgent, j'ai besoin d'un avocat s'il n'est pas son agresseur.

-De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Draco.

Harry sortit finalement la photo objet de sa visite.

\- Est-ce que cet homme pourrait être un de tes agresseurs de l'autre soir ?

Draco analysa attentivement la photo.

\- Non, répondit-il, non, il n'y été pas.

Hermione souffla.

\- On l'a arrêté en pleine infraction chez les Nott, lui expliqua Harry. Il a déclaré qu'il n'avait plus rien à cause des mangemorts et voulait reprendre ce qu'on lui avait volé.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de le défendre ? Demanda Hermione de but en blanc.

\- Moi ? Lui demanda Draco surpris. La logique ne me saute pas au yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un énième procès où le seul axe de défense sera qu'il a beaucoup souffert pendant la guerre, et qui suffira à obtenir son acquittement. Je voudrais changer ça, et je pense que tu es la bonne personne pour le défendre efficacement avec d'autres arguments.

Harry traina un peu des pieds au moment de partir, pour pouvoir glisser quelques mots à Draco. Celui-ci avait bien fait d'accepter à son sens, il était certain que ça contribuerait à changer leur société. Et il fallait que ce changement arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

Note de l'auteure : d'habitude, je ne poste qu'une fois par semaine, mais épidémie oblige, je suis coincée à la maison, donc bin...

Reponse aux reviews :

Adenoide : Draco et Gabrielle sont amoureux, mais Draco est tellement déprimé qu'il ne s'autorise pas vraiment à etre avec elle. Ginny et Draco au contraire, sont tellement bien ensembles qu'ils n'ont pas du tout besoin de l'aval des autres.

* * *

La défense de Draco fut brillante.

Hermione et Harry qui assistaient depuis le public au procès furent impressionnés par son aura et son charisme.

Il commença sa plaidoirie en rappelant que le jeune homme avait été arrêté avant d'avoir commis quoique ce soit de plus grave que de d'escalader les murs d'une demeure vide.

Les déclarations de son client pouvaient être comprises comme une menace, mais aussi la bravade d'un très jeune individu, convaincu du bien fondé de ses revendications par une société qui encourageait la persécution des anciens noms, et qu'on pouvait raisonnablement avoir des doutes sur le fait qu'il aurait été au bout de son effraction, vu que les bars étaient remplis de gens qui se gargariser d'être sur le point de faire de même.

Menacer de s'introduire dans une maison n'était pas une infraction pénale, l'élément matériel manquant.

Le doute devait bénéficier à l'accusé.

Draco ajouta brillamment que la sentence ne devrait pas être exemplaire, pour éviter de donner à ce jeune homme le statut d'un héro incompris mais être traitée comme le serait tout acte similaire qui n'aurait pas de dimension politique, c'est à dire comme un jeune homme qui escalade le mur d'une demeure vide.

Il ajouta que le garçon avait présenté ses excuses et proposé de nettoyer le mur sali.

L'assistance sourit amusée et Harry dut demander à Hermione s'il avait le droit d'applaudir.

\- S'il est aussi bon pour défendre mon loup-garou, je peux déjà lui commander du tue-loup pour sa libération, dit Hermione impressionnée.

Le prévenu s'en sorti avec une amende et des dommages et intérêt pour les Nott.

Mais malheureusement, le lendemain, Harry recracha son café en lisant la une de la Gazette du sorcier.

"Un Malfoy s'immisce encore en politique".

Chaque phrase de l'article était plus mortifiante que la précédente.

"Faire passer les familles de mangemort pour des victimes". "Se donner le beau rôle en ayant l'air de pardonner". "Le digne portrait de son père et de lignées dégénérescentes". "Que fallait-il attendre d'un porteur de la marque infamante".

Harry grimaça de douleur en lisant son nom "les yeux de notre héro national luisaient de chagrin en entendant la sentence injuste, lui qui a tant souffert de l'injustice de notre justice".

Harry ne chercha même pas le nom de l'auteur, devinant parfaitement quel cafard vieillissant pouvait faire couler autant d'encre sur les lueurs dans ses yeux.

Débarquant dans le bureau de Hermione, il eut la surprise de la trouver avec Malfoy.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. La une de la gazette ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Merlin, c'est une honte.

Il remarqua l'air étonnamment calme des deux.

\- Vous vous y attendiez ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

\- Granger ne serait pas à ce poste sans connaître parfaitement ses adversaires, et je savais parfaitement à quoi je m'exposais.

Harry s'effondra sur une chaise.

\- Expliquez-moi tout ça comme si j'avais 11 ans.

\- Tu comprends, Harry, c'était inéluctable que le retour de Draco sur le devant de la scène ne se fasse pas sans vague. Sans avoir été manipulatrice, quand Draco a accepté de venir à ce procès, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas plus mal de commencer par des affaires où il serait du "bon" côté médiatique, pour faire passer les plus grosses vagues, avant de passer à Lupo Mc Ginty.

\- Mc Ginty ? Le loup garou accusé à tort et qui menace ton projet de loi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Exactement.

\- Et tu t'en doutais ? Demanda-t-il à Draco.

\- L'article m'a touché, c'est indubitable. Je savais que ça pourrait arriver, mais c'est toi qui m'a convaincu qu'il fallait que j'essaye.

\- Cet article est clairement malodorant, acquiesça Hermione en regardant douloureusement Draco. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus subtile, et surtout pas à ce que ça soit Rita Skeeter. Mais à la réflexion, c'est peut être notre chance…

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Harry. Revenir sur cette histoire d'animagie non declaré ?

\- Non, ça ne laverait pas l'image de Draco. Je pensais aller sur son terrain en parlant à quelques relations.


	13. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteure : J+2 de confinement, ressenti j+14 😅

Reponse aux reviews :

leFouDesLivres04 : ce n'est pas que Ron n'a pas mûri aussi. Je pense plutôt que lui a été écoeuré par la politique pendant la guerre et avant, là où Hermione ne voit ça que comme un outils.

Il a un caractère sans compromis, donc je ne pense pas qu'il pardonne facilement aux mangemorts et je suis sûre qu'il déteste l'hypocrisie de caresser les gens dans le sens du poils pour obtenir des avantages, meme si cet avantage est important comme la loi que Hermione voudrait faire voter.

Hermione et lui sont très mal accordés et s'en rendre compte est aussi une forme de maturité et de recul.

Il va y avoir bientôt un chapitre où il va jouer un rôle plus actif (et vu l'importance que prend l'épidémie dans nos vies, bientôt sera surement tres proche 😅)

* * *

La déclaration de Hermione dévoila rapidement ses mystères.

Quelques jours Après, Harry recracha à nouveau son café sur les gros titres de la gazette. "Edito : Comment nos éditorialistes rendent la Réconciliation impossible"

Le lendemain : "Rita Skeeter souffle sur les braises depuis l'avant Guerre"

Il reçut plus tard de Molly un article de sorcière hebdo "Draco Malfoy, celui dont on a besoin mais dont on ne veut plus".

Ces articles agitaient grandement un nouveau réseau mafieux, impliqué dans des affaires plutôt louches, notamment de la fausse monnaie et de la contrebande. Harry cherchait à l'infiltrer pour voir de quoi il retournait.

C'était Ron qui lui en avait parlé, le réseau prenant de l'ampleur au sein des commerçants de la guilde dont celui ci etait représentant.

\- Fais gaffe, Harry, ils sont… Vraiment…

Harry dévisagea Ron étrangement. Leur relation s'était légèrement refroidie depuis sa séparation avec Hermione, mais ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps que Harry sentait que quelque chose était différent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ecoute, je ne saurai pas t'expliquer, mais vas-y mollo avec eux, d'accord ?

\- D'habitude, tu es vent debout contre la fausse monnaie. Tu les accuses de tout jusqu'à ton mal de dos…

\- Ouais, bin… Ouais. Ils ont une rhétorique très bien rodée.

\- Une rhétorique ?

\- Une rhétorique.

\- Pas d'insulte à ton intelligence mais je ne suis pas bien sûr - qu'on désigne la même chose par ce mot.

\- Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry, j'ai été le mari de la secrétaire d'État à la justice pendant presque 10 ans, je t'assure que je sais ce que recouvre ce mot. Ces gens sont dangereusement convaincants, et il ne te suffira pas de les arrêter. Fais gaffe mon vieux. Et dis à Hermione de se méfier aussi.

\- Harry, polynectarisé en truant à la petite semaine, pénétra dans la cave où il savait pouvoir rencontrer ce réseau.

La cave était humide, une lumiere feniante coulait par de petits soupirails grillagés et qui n'avaient pas connus de nettoyage depuis longtemps.

Pleine de jeunes connus de ses dossiers erraient dans ce sous-sol, exaltés mais inutiles. Trop jeunes pour avoir vu de la guerre autre chose qu'une bataille héroïque.

Puis Harry se reprit. Il avait été aussi jeune et bien conscient très tôt ce pourquoi il combattait.

En les écoutant parler, il entendait surtout des jeunes, en deuil d'un ou plusieurs parents, qui voulaient sortir leur pays de la crise et qui étaient pour ça à la recherche de solutions.

Des rotatives d'un journal non repertorié sortaient de façons ininterrompues des numéros dans un pop magique poussiereux. Il approcha du numéro.

Le "Sangs Impurs" contenait différents articles.

Un premier accusait Percy, "collaborateur notoire" du "régime de terreur", suspicieusement et tardivement revenu du "bon côté" de maintenir fictivement l'état de crise pour mieux garder le pouvoir.

Un second dénonçait les mangemorts qui vivaient encore libres, listant leurs noms et adresses (bien que ces adresses soient toutes celles des manoirs familiaux, de notoriété publique).

Un autre article dénonçait la dérive autoritaire du gouvernement qui avait condamné leur confrère seulement coupable d'avoir escalader un mur, par la faute d'une défense aux mains des mangemorts, et appelait à le nommer, lui Harry Potter, à la tête des aurors pour garantir la justice et l'équité.

Plus que les autres, cet article mis Harry terriblement mal à l'aise. Mais néanmoins le journal ne contenait pas grand chose d'illégal et n'aurait eu aucun problème à sortir au grand jour.

Il le fourra dans sa poche dans l'optique de le joindre au dossier et d'en parler à Hermione.

\- Fais attention, Confrère, cache-le mieux, tu peux te faire arrêter pour avoir transporté ce journal.

Un jeune homme s'approcha de Harry.

\- Ce journal ? Pas grand chose d'illégal là-dedans pourtant.

\- Effectivement, reprit le garçon d'un air sombre, pourtant deux de nos confrères sont en cellule pour ça. Ils ont été arrêtés tout à l'heure parce qu'un auror les a vu discuter autour du journal sur le chemin de traverse.

Harry était bien placé pour savoir que les deux confrères étaient en cellule pour avoir caillassé un auror, qui d'après tous les témoins était en train d'acheter un café à une échoppe supposément sang pur et n'avait pas compris l'enchaînement des événements. Les deux allaient être libérés après la fin de leur dégrisement.

Harry préféra ne pas discuter.

\- C'est fou, ça.

Neutre et peu impliquant.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. On est obligé de se planquer dans cette cave pour que les aurors ne nous arrêtent pas. Ils ont peur que la vérité ne sorte au grand jour.

Harry, qui avait maintenant une bonne idée de ce que le journal contenait, savait qu'il n'y avait rien là qui justifie de se cacher. Le chicaneur publiait des articles beaucoup plus polémiques dans des bureaux plus lumineux et en invitant tous ceux qui passaient à prendre un thé.

\- Vraiment ? Bond'la, dit Harry qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

Le blond le dévisagea suspicieusement.

\- Tu n'es quand même pas un de ces sang de chiens purs, Confrère ?

\- Hein ? Non surement pas. Pouah. J'ai grandi avec une télévision et un téléphone, et je suis fier de savoir le nombre de timbres à mettre avant de poster une lettre.

Le garçon acquiesça, rassuré.

\- Ces chiens. On devrait élimer tous leurs actes de naissance.

Les sens de Harry furent soudainement en alerte. Cette phrase aussi grammaticalement fausse était déjà intervenue dans un dossier qu'il connaissait très bien.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Un jeune avait trébuché et brisé une des bouteilles vides qui traînait dans la cave

L'interlocuteur de Harry intervint rapidement, Harry profita de l'occasion.

L'aidant à ramasser le verre, il jeta un sortilège d'estafilade très léger, qui entailla le dos de la main du blond.

\- Aie.

\- Oups, tu t'es coupé en ramassant ? Lui dit Harry. Prends mon mouchoir.

Harry estimait que son jeu d'acteur aurait dû lui valoir un oscar.

\- Merci Confrère, dit le jeune homme en essuyant l'égratignure. Au fait, je m'appelle Ruben, Ruben Doll.

\- Jim Person, répondit un Harry imaginatif.

\- N'hésite pas à repasser nous voir. On peut faire de grandes choses ensemble, dit Ruben en lui rendant le mouchoir.

\- Compte sur moi.

* * *

Harry regardait Gabrielle transvaser magiquement le sang du mouchoir dans un tube à essai.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça suffise comme preuve, dit-elle, le magenmagot ne connaît pas bien le principe des tests ADN.

\- Évidemment. Mais ça me permettra de l'inviter à venir discuter.


	14. Chapter 15

Note de l'auteure :

Bienvenue aux nouvelles followeuses et nouveaux followeurs. Merci à vous et à celles et ceux qui postent des reviews. Ça m'aide vraiment à ne pas me decourager et à y voir plus clair

Ce chapitre était compliqué à écrire, le prochain est déjà prêt avec un tete à tete entre Draco et Gabrielle 3

lefoudeslivres04 ce chapitre va te plaire. Ron y apparait plus complexe.

* * *

\- Du coup, tu l'as arrêté ? Demanda Ron à Harry.

\- Non, Ruben Doll est une marionnette, il y a quelqu'un derrière, c'est sûr.

\- Pas qu'une personne, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry regarda Ron attendant qu'il en dise plus, mais celui-ci attendait que la réserve du magasin Weasley se vide des employés venus chercher du stock.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

\- Tout est louche dans cette histoire.

\- Tu penses qu'ils cachent la presse pour cacher d'autres activités ?

\- Ça, je ne sais pas, sûrement. Mais vois ça d'un point de vue stratégique. Imaginons que tu es un modeste sorcier, disons un commerçant.

\- "Modeste" ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé en contemplant le "modeste" commerçant, dans son costume de magnifique facture et depuis la réserve la plus moderne du chemin de traverse.

\- Modeste. Tu trimes beaucoup et les temps sont durs, lui répondit Ron jouant amusé le commerçant modeste offensé Disons que tu as aussi perdu des personnes de ta famille pendant la guerre, et que comme tout le monde, tu te forces à avancer pour ne pas tomber.

Et tu vois que ton quotidien ne s'améliore pas du tout mais que par contre tes anciens ennemis commencent à revenir dans le paysage. Ils ont perdus un peu de leur superbe mais enfin, ils sont toujours aussi riches et on dirait que tous les politicards veulent les accueillir à nouveau...

\- Ron, tu…

\- Non attends. Ça c'est juste le début. Et là, tu as des gens aussi modestes que toi, voire pire, qui murmurent des choses sur des copains arrêtés.

\- Des choses fausses.

\- Bin, en tout cas, ça semble très crédible et surtout, à qui d'autre faire confiance ? Tu connais comme moi la fiabilité de la presse grand public.

\- …

\- Voilà. Et là dessus, ils te disent que yen a marre de cette presse truquée, on va s'informer nous-même.

\- Le "Sang impur" ?

\- Bin, sachant ce qu'on sait des journaux officiels, ce n'est pas très difficile de convaincre le chaland que le journal le plus fiable est celui qui se planque.

\- Il faut faire interdire ce journal, s'agaça Harry inquiet.

\- Mouais, grimaça Ron. Et tout le monde dira qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dedans puisqu'on le fait interdire.

\- Merlin, se désespéra Harry.

\- Puis je vois d'ici les aurors réussir à faire appliquer l'interdiction. Tu vas faire comment, Capitaine Potter. Interdire les caves ? Fouiller tous les manteaux ? Vous n'arrivez même pas à endiguer la circulation de fausse monnaie moldue.

\- Hey !

\- En attendant, interdit ou pas ce journal circulera, et interdit ou pas, il créera un courant d'indignation au sein de ceux qui se sont battus et se sentent laissés pour compte. La question, c'est à qui ce courant va bénéficier…

\- À qui ? Demanda Harry.

\- Mon vieux, pas la moindre idée. Faudrait demander à une politicarde qui, quand elle aura fini de faire mumuse pour réhabiliter des mangemorts, pourra enfin ouvrir les yeux sur le danger que ça nous fait courir…

* * *

Harry, blasé, regardait Hermione, rouge, échevelée, tapait du poing agacée sur le "Sang impurs" posé sur son bureau.

\- Et tu diras à ce vendeur de tapis que ce n'est pas le fait de réintégrer les exclus dans notre société qui fait monter les extrémistes mais bien la crise dans laquelle on s'embourbe justement parce qu'on ne les réintègre pas.

Harry soupira.

\- Ron a raison ? Demanda-t-il, il y a quelque chose derrière ?

Les épaules de Hermione s'affaissèrent.

\- Ecoute Harry, on ne reste pas mariée presque 10 ans avec le commerçant le plus prospère du chemin de traverse et président de la guilde du commerce sans lui reconnaître quelques qualités de stratège. Il connaît très bien les ressorts qui font faire des choix aux gens…

\- Donc il a raison, il y a quelque chose derrière.

\- Oui. La question est quoi…

\- Ou qui.

* * *

Harry paya deux cafés à un vendeur ambulant moldu et en tendit un à Malfoy.

\- Je ne comprend pas comment en ayant des vues aussi différentes, ils arrivent à la même conclusion. Je veux dire, Hermione veut faire avancer la société et dit que quelque chose coince pour attendre la Réconciliation Nationale. Ron ne s'interresse qu'aux gens et dit que quelque chose cherche à diviser à nouveau. Mais c'est le même résultat.

Draco avala une gorgée du café insipide et trop sucré qu'avait acheté Harry.

\- Ma foi, oui, repondit-il, il y a sans doute quelque chose.

\- Mais qui ? Réfléchi Harry, qui voudrait encore diviser les sorciers ?

\- Et surtout pourquoi ? On divise toujours pour atteindre le pouvoir.

\- Le pouvoir ?

Draco grimaça. Le café était vraiment mauvais. Il se contenta de faire semblant de le boire.

\- Potter, ne te méprend pas, je suis vraiment flatté de compter dans le cercle de tes intimes. Mais tu n'as pas une hiérarchie à qui faire part de ces questions ?

\- Et bien, dit Harry en dégustant son café, oui, évidemment, mais un réseau aussi important et incrusté ne se forme pas sans qu'une bonne partie du ministère soit au courant.

\- Ça n'est pas du tout rassurant.

\- Les deux autres m'ont aidé à avancer mais voilà, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel éclairage.

\- Ah.

\- Et toi…

\- Je suis suspect ?

\- Tu es suspect.

Draco regarda son café dégoûtant et réfléchi à en prendre une gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

\- Je suis suspect parce que le rôle de réconciliateur pourrait me permettre de me réinsérer, donc j'aurai intérêt à passer pour une victime pour marginaliser ceux qui ne veulent pas de la Réconciliation.

Les faire passer pour de dangereux extrémistes serait une bonne méthode.

\- Voilà.

\- Hum.

\- Surtout que c'est toi qui m'a mis sur la piste de Ruben Doll.

La sueur coulait dans le dos de Draco. Ça s'annonçait mal.

\- Je ne connaissais rien de lui.

\- Lui te connais bien.

\- Écoute Potter… Je ne… Comment…

\- Oui, dit Harry songeur. Tu sais pourquoi nous en discutons en pleine rue moldue plutôt que dans la confortable salle d'interrogatoire des aurors ?

\- Pour que tu n'ais pas eu à me lire mes droits et que je n'ai pas été sur mes gardes ?

\- Non Malfoy. Parce que je n'y crois pas du tout. Gabrielle te fait confiance, te connais très intimemment et ne tolèrerait pas ce genre de raisonnement. Elle est trop à cheval sur le respect des règles. Et tu l'aimes trop pour risquer autant de la décevoir.

Malfoy soupira de soulagement. Ses muscles s'étaient tellement contractés qu'il en avait mal au dos.

\- Mais ça, le reste du monde sorcier l'ignore ou ignore que je le sais. Donc pendant que nous discutons, j'ai envoyé des équipiers très fiables et discrètement prévenus, fouiller méticuleusement chez toi et dans ton horlogerie.

Un hiboux arriva sur ces paroles.

\- Et donc ils n'ont rien trouvé, dit Harry en lisant le parchemin.

\- Évidemment qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé, s'agaça Malfoy.

\- Ensuite, je vais t'inviter poliment à me suivre pour quelques questions au bureau des aurors, en envoyant un mémo à ma hiérarchie, puis envoyer des équipiers moins fiables, ceux avec de tres gros sabots et avec un ordre très très officiel.

\- Je ne comprend pas…

\- À leur retour, je mise un gallion qu'ils auront des documents très compromettants, et je pourrais donc démontrer que quelqu'un dans ma hiérarchie cherche à te faire porter le chapeau. Ça te disculpera officiellement, ça me donnera des coudées franches par rapport à mes chefs. Et on pourra fêter ta non-inculpation ce soir autour d'une pizza et des bières entre célibataires, ce qui m'évitera de déprimer en l'absence de ma fiancée qui prépare la coupe de monde.

Draco, encore abasourdi, expira profondément.

\- De la nourriture libanaise et une bouteille de blanc. Je ne suis pas très pizza.

\- Va pour le libanais, dit Harry en froissant son gobelet vide. Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ce café n'était pas très fameux ?


	15. Chapter 16

Draco, bien qu'il n'ait pas appris enfant à faire du vélo, avait quand meme fait de ce mode de transport son favori.

Il s'était choisi une élégante bicyclette hollandaise, au cadre en col de cygne. Un élégant panier à picnic parfaitement britanique sur le porte-bagage complétaient l'équipage.

Bien droit sur sa selle, vêtu de tweed aux coloris d'automne comme tout gentleman qui quitte la ville, et d'une casquette à chevrons à l'ancienne pour épargner son début de calvitie, il remontait la Tamise à son rythme. L'air sentait bon le printemps et les bourgeons foisonnaient sur son trajet.

La bicyclette hollandaise était lourde mais fiable, elle lui permit d'atteindre le joli coin au bord du fleuve qui était sa cible.

Il déplia la béquille de son vélo. Étala la couverture à carreaux écossaise de rigueur. Posa le panier dessus. Déballa un thermos de thé et disposa des assiettes de sandwich, pâtisseries, ainsi que deux tasses en acier émaillées.

Puis, lissant son pantalon, il s'assit en surveillant la route.

Au bout d'un moment, l'approche rapide d'un autre vélo se fit attendre.

Un vélo de route, plus fin, plus élancé que l'altière bicyclette hollandais.

Gabrielle ralentit en voyant la couverture.

\- Draco ? Mais… Comment as-tu deviné que…

\- Que tu passerais par ici ? Une indiscrétion de Potter qui l'a su par sa fiancé qui le tient de son frère, ton beau-frère, qui lui-même en a été informé par sa femme, ta soeur, à qui tu en avais parlé.

Gabrielle demeurait hésitante, puis finalement descendit de son vélo.

Elle réajusta le col de son trench court.

\- Tu réalises que tu as rejoint le réseau d'information des Weasley ? Attends toi à être invité à déjeuner dimanche.

\- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Molly Weasley m'a demandé si j'avais des allergies alimentaires.

Gabrielle allongea sa monture ultra légère dans l'herbe, en veillant bien à ne pas la poser côté transmission, et rejoint Draco sur la couverture.

Lui était assis, raide et crispé. Gabrielle s'affala sur la couverture, enroulant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour lui servir d'oreiller.

\- Bon, que me vaut ce guet apens ?

\- …

Draco lui versa une tasse de thé pour se laisser le temps de retrouver les phrases qu'il avait préparées. En vain.

\- Je… tu…

\- "Sans toi, ma vie n'a pas de sens ?" Proposa Gabrielle.

\- Voila ! Exactement et…

\- …

\- Non. C'est plus compliqué, grimaça Draco.

Gabrielle eu une moue pensive.

\- Oui, évidement. Parce que sinon, ça veut dire que ma seule utilité dans la vie, c'est de servir de sens à la tienne.

\- Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout.

\- Du coup, tu ne m'aimerais pas pour ce que je suis mais pour ce que je te permet d'etre.

\- Euh…

Draco était complètement perdu.

\- Mais non ! Répondit-il désespéré.

Gabrielle se resservit du thé et prit un des élégants sandwichs

\- Je veux dire, réfléchi Draco, j'ai toujours pensé qu'une relation même très saine impliquait de perdre volontairement un peu d'autonomie et d'indépendance. Un peu comme deux arbres qui poussent côte à côte et finissent par fusionner. À trop vouloir rester autonome parce qu'on craint la séparation, on passe à côté de ce qui fait la force d'un couple, à savoir sa capacité à raisonner comme un en ayant la force de deux.

\- Ça ne s'applique pas alors aux couples qui se séparent. Regarde Hermione et Ron, intervint Gabrielle.

\- Justement, ils n'ont pas réussi à devenir une entité. Weasley se comparait en permanence à Granger sans avoir l'impression d'être partie prenante dans ses victoires.

\- Mouais, mais en général, ça veut quand même dire qu'un doit arrêter de s'épanouir pour que le deuxième le puisse.

\- C'est l'extrême inverse. Dans ce cas, un des deux arbres se - développe au dépend de l'autre et ce n'est plus de la synergie.

\- La frontière est ténue.

\- Personne n'a jamais dit que être un couple était facile.

\- Ça doit être pour ça, professeur Malfoy, que tu cherches autant à éviter de te retrouver en couple.

Draco hésita.

\- Oui, je crois. Je suis un petit bouleau foudroyé et toi un chêne tellement solide et beau que soit je disparaîtrais derrière ton ombre, soit je t'empêcherais de te développer correctement.

Gabrielle posa l'assiette de sandwich.

\- Donc rien n'a changé et cette scène bucolique visait juste à redire encore les mêmes choses ?

\- Gabrielle, tu ne comprends pas…

\- Je crois que je comprend très bien, Draco Malfoy. Mais il va bien falloir toi que tu comprennes que ta métaphore arboricole a ses limites. Personne ne demande au chêne et au bouleau leur avis avant de les planter côte à côte, alors que moi, j'ai choisi, et j'ai horreur d'être traitée comme une petite chose sans voix au chapitre.

On est déjà assez inextricablement imbriqué. Je t'ai fait entrer dans mon cercle familial. J'ai convaincu les membres de ma famille de te laisser une chance, et même Harry te fait confiance maintenant. Tu devras le reste à ton mérite, mais comprend que si tu échoues, ça sera aussi mon échec.

Je ne te force pas la main, mon amour, mais crois-moi bien, je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner en faisant pour moi un choix qui ne relève que de moi.

Tu ne peux plus me quitter parce que tu as peur de me faire faner, parce que c'est trop tard. C'est sûr que je fanerai aussi si tu me quittes.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que les arbres fanent… Répondit machinalement un Draco interloqué.

\- Au diable tes arbres ! S'énerva Gabrielle. La seule raison qu'il te reste pour me quitter, c'est que tu as peur que je fasse de l'ombre à ta grandeur. Et tu ne me quitteras pas pour ça, parce que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'un idiot prétentieux.

\- Je sais déjà que tu me feras toujours de l'ombre, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Tremblant, mais sans savoir pourquoi, de râge ? De détermination ? De la peur qu'elle avait eu de perdre Draco ? Gabrielle reprit un sandwich au concombre.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y a une chose que tu ne m'as jamais dite, et que j'aimerais vraiment entendre pour être vraiment sûre de ne pas m'être trompée.

Draco se figea, tout son corps se contractant. Il s'obligea à bouger pour s'éffondrer près de Gabrielle, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Gabrielle Delatour, je t'aime. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Profondément et inconditionnellement. Et quoi qu'il puisse advenir, ce sentiment est tellement réel qu'il est palpable.

Respirant enfin librement, Gabrielle refoula ses larmes de soulagement.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui ?

\- On peut enfin admettre que tout ce mélodrame autour de "je te quitte, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi" est terminé.

\- Je… Oui... Oui.

\- On ne reviendra pas dessus tous les trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes ensemble, un point c'est tout.

\- Oui.

\- Passe-moi un sandwich alors.

\- Tu les as tous mangés. S'indigna Draco.

\- Tu vas me quitter pour ça ? Demanda sournoisement Gabrielle.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Draco lui passa le dernier sandwich.


	16. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteure** : Un chapitre étonnament difficile à écrire, ce que je ne m'explique pas.

Je tenais beaucoup à faire un chapitre où Hermione et Gabrielle existeraient sans leur faire valoir masculins. Ce chapitre est essentiel pour la suite, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais tout le temps l'impression que Harry ou Draco devaient debarquer sans que ça n'est la moindre logique narrative.

Je pense que j'ai trop l'habitude des histoires où la seule chose dont parlent deux femmes, c'est des hommes. Je me rééduque.

Je le poste vite parce que j'imagine que tout le monde est maintenant à l'affut d'activités.

Merci aux nouvelles followeuses et nouveaux followeurs. Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont posté une review. Je démotiverai sans vous ❤❤

**Zessliana** l'analogie avec les arbres qui fusionnent est une théorie très personnelle 😅 beaucoup des gens que je connais ne sont pas d'accord et pensent qu'il faut vraiment rester deux individus bien autonomes.

**brigitte26** : C'était juste du café pas bon. Yavait rien de spécial dedans. C'est comme quand tu aimes le chocolat bien fort en chocolat, au lait epais et pas trop sucré, et que tu te retrouves avec le chocolat instantané à l'eau, très sucré et peu riche en lait et cacao. Çaypabon.

**Miss No Name** : merci pour la relecture. J'ai édité le chapitre à New York sur tes conseils (quelle galère de modifier un chapitre ! )

* * *

Installée dans son bureau de la brigade de réparation des accidents magiques, Gabrielle profitait d'un calme inhabituel pendant sa garde pour ranger les archives.

Le bureau de la brigade de réparation des accidents magiques était en même temps un lieu de travail, les archives de cette brigade, mais aussi le vestiaire de l'équipe de garde, et on y trouvait même d'étroits lits superposés grinçants pour que l'équipe de garde puisse se reposer.

On frappa fermement à la porte.

\- Tiens, Hermione. On ne te voit pas souvent dans les locaux des basses besognes, dit elle en laissant passer la secrétaire d'État à la justice.

\- Non, pas assez sans doute, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

\- Tu prendras un thé ?

\- Volontier, mais ma visite est professionnelle.

\- Vraiment ? On ne travaille qu'avec les aurors d'habitude.

\- Depuis l'affaire du coup monté contre Draco, on peut dire que Harry a décapité tout l'état major du bureau des aurors.

\- Ils etaient tous impliqués ?

\- Je suis tombée des nues aussi. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle infiltration. Je reprend les rennes du bureau des aurors par interim pour quelques temps.

\- Vraiment ? J'imagine que les félicitations sont de rigueur ? Demanda Gabrielle.

\- Moui, je t'avoue que la situation me dérange. Je tiens à une stricte séparation des pouvoirs judiciaire, législatifs et dans le cas qui nous concerne, exécutif. Je ne me vois pas à même pas trente ans entamer une carrière de dictatrice.

\- Tu seras bien la première à te poser cette question dans le monde sorcier. Lui dit Gabrielle en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est de toutes façons temporaire. Je vais nommer Harry chef des aurors, mais pour éviter qu'on ne crie au favoritisme, ça doit se faire à la suite d'un cas délicat particulièrement bien résolu et qui lui vaudrait une distinction du premier ministre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que quiconque parlerait de favoritisme si tu nommais Harry Potter, l'élu, le vainqueur de Voldemort, le sauveur du Royaume-Uni, chef des aurors ? Il a assez de décorations et distinctions pour en retapisser tous les murs du square Grimmaud. Il a même sa propre carte de chocogrenouille.

Hermione lissa son tailleur et répondit enfin.

\- Moi, je penserais au favoritisme. Donc on résout le cas des Sangs Impurs et ça devrait le faire.

\- Une paille.

\- Et on a besoin de toi.

\- De moi ?

\- De tes compétences professionnelles, Brigadière.

Gabrielle, interloquée, fut interrompue dans ses questions par le sifflement de la bouilloire.

Hermione, pour lui laisser le temps de faire le thé, parcouru des yeux le grand bureau qui lui évoquait une caserne de pompiers.

Le plus grand des murs était recouvert d'une énorme carte du Royaume-Uni, parcourue de lignes plus ou moins larges. Les lignes étaient illuminées par des loupiottes de différentes couleurs que même Hermione qui n'y connaissait rien interprétait comme reflétant l'état du réseau.

Gabrielle rapporta deux tasses.

\- Ces outils vous permettent d'avoir une surveillance vraiment fine ? Lui demanda Hermione en designant la table de pilotage devant la carte, recouverte de cadrans.

\- Pour être honnête, je bluffe des fois pour rassurer les equipes en cas d'incident. Il vaut souvent mieux étudier des solutions fausses que de rester les bras balants.

\- Tu sais, la moitié de mon travail consiste à avoir l'air de tout savoir pour rassurer mes interlocuteurs sur ma capacité à faire, dit rêveusement Hermione.

\- Non, je ne savais pas.

\- Des fois, c'est complètement idiot. Par exemple, quand Kingsley Shacklebolt entre dans mon bureau, je lui tend toujours une tasse de thé en lui disant "noir avec un sucre, comme d'habitude, Mr le ministre" alors qu'en fait, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il aime son thé.

\- Ça doit l'interpeller, rit Gabrielle.

\- C'est l'idée mais ça ne marche pas vraiment, dit Hermione en riant aussi, c'est lui qui m'a appris le truc.

Hermione se leva pour aller examiner les grandes armoires métalliques d'archivage.

\- En quoi je peux vous aider, Secrétaire d'état à la justice, demanda Gabrielle en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu saurais comment priver de magie le manoir Malfoy ?

Un peu surprise, Gabrielle sortit une grande carte qu'elle déroula une carte sur son bureau.

Elle l'étudia un moment avec divers outils, un compas, une règle. Puis elle se leva et alla fouiller une grande armoire métallique de tri.

Elle revient avec un grand Grimoire.

\- C'est faisable. Le réseau thaumique autour du manoir Malfoy est assez bien cartographié, la seule incertitude concerne les événements plutôt noirs d'il y a dix ans qui pourraient en avoir changer la topologie.

Hermione grimaça. Voyant sa figure, Gabrielle réfléchi.

\- Je peux peut-être aller sur place ? Je pourrais aller remettre à jour les archives, proposa la française.

\- Tu n'y es jamais allée ? Je pensais que tu étais familière des lieux.

\- Non, pas du tout. Draco et Narcissa n'y mettent jamais les pieds. Je suppose qu'on a dû mal à se sentir bien dans un manoir où autant de gens sont morts ou ont été torturés.

\- Ça explique pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi ?...

\- Il vaut mieux que je ne dévoile pas trop de choses.

Gabrielle leva un sourcil.

\- Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce, et si je ne sais pas ce dont tu as besoin, je vais avoir du mal à te donner des informations précises sur le réseau thaumique autour du manoir Malfoy.

Hermione hésita, puis lança un sort de confidentialité. Elle sorti de sa poche un tract.

\- Harry a ramené ça de sa dernière infiltration au "Sang impur".

C'était un parchemin imprimé dans les tons criards.

Un dessin représentait une mère et son bébé habillés en moldus, pris en étau par des sorciers menaçant, en robe. Malgré les traits déformés, enlaidis et très caricaturaux des sorciers menaçant, on reconnaissait parfaitement un blond anguleux, ce qui fendit le coeur de Gabrielle.

"RASSEMBLEMENT DE TOUS LES LAISSÉS POUR COMPTE

Amis sorciers de sang impur, l'heure est venue de défendre ce pour quoi on a tant sacrifié.

Ne laissons pas notre pays à ces Mangemorts manipulateurs.

Nous enjoignons tous les sorciers qui souhaiterait agir à entrer en contact avec un de nos confrère. Il vous conduira pour discuter ensemble et ensemble créer une nouvelle fraternité des sorciers qui se revendiquent de sang impur".

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? S'exclama Gabrielle.

\- On pense que derrière ce mouvement, quelqu'un tire les ficelles. Quelqu'un de dangereux, visiblement. On a appris que le rendez-vous serait au manoir Malfoy. Expliqua Hermione.

\- Au manoir ? Quelle idée !

\- On suppose qu'ils avaient besoin d'un lieu grand, vide et magiquement protégé, et qu'ils vont se servir de l'histoire noire du lieu pour remonter encore plus leurs partisans.

\- Vous allez les arrêter ?

\- Pour ces tracts ? Non. Grimaça Hermione. Ça n'est pas illégal d'appeler au rassemblement.

\- Mais là, ils appellent à la haine.

\- Je sais bien, mais ils sont sur le fil de la légalité et se sont bien gardés de mettre un pied de l'autre côté.

\- C'est affreux. Si Draco voit ça… On ne peut rien faire ?

\- Si, j'ai eu une idée. Répondit la juriste.

Gabrielle décolla les yeux du tract.

\- Appeler au rassemblement n'est pas interdit, mais les modes de transport sorcier sont extrêmement réglementés. On va les arreter pour utilisation illégale des portoloins.

\- Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Harry et une équipe d'aurors vont se rendre incognito au rendez-vous et arrêter les chefs. Ça devrait démanteler le réseau.

Gabrielle regarda à nouveau le tract.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que ça tourne au bain de sang.

\- Si, justement. Très peur. L'histoire nous apprend que le but des organisateurs est toujours que ça tourne au bain de sang, pour pouvoir ensuite justifier de violences similaires et de l'illégalité. C'est justement là que tu interviens.

\- Moi ?

\- Si on envoie une brigade d'aurors dans une assemblée de sorciers hostile, autant prevoir des pompes funèbres en même temps mais si…

-Si ?

\- Si la magie ne marchait pas ?

\- Hein ? Mais... Oh !

Gabrielle regarda sa carte des courants thaumiques.

\- Oh… Dit-elle pensivement.


	17. Chapter 18

J'ai mis longtemps à ecrire ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est un effet du confinement ou si ce chapitre etait plus difficile à écrire.

Désolée. Je vais essayer de publier la suite dans une semaine.

Réponse aux Reviews :

**Lefoudeslivres** J'ai ecrit la conversation de Ron en pensant à toi :D. Il devrait revenir dans quelques chapitres.

**Eliie Evans** C'est gentil. La metaphore arboricole a vraiment ses limites, je ne suis vraiment pas sure que deux arbres puissent reellement fusionner sans qu'un des deux ne prennent le dessus, deso :P

* * *

Soufflant dans le brouillard épais et glacial, Harry s'étonna de cette météo si innatendue à la saison et pourtant parfaitement adaptée au lieu.

Le manoir Malfoy émergeait de la brume, toujours aussi menaçant, bien que plus abîmé. Une partie des cheminées s'étaient écroulée et la peinture de la façade s'était écaillée en divers endroits, sans que ça n'ait nuit à l'aspect menaçant du lieu.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il soit tombé en ruine aussi vite, dit-il.

Gabrielle, qui faisait des relevés au pied d'un grand menhir, releva la tête et regarda le manoir.

\- Ce manoir devait être bourré de sortilèges. La puissance magique du site a beaucoup diminué, certainement parce que les sorciers et êtres magiques ont abandonnés ces lieux.

Un nombre important d'aurors attendaient les instructions de Harry en se faisant discrets derrière les bruyères qui peuplaient la lande grise surplombant le manoir, attendant d'observer du mouvement dans le manoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce menhir qui alimentait en magie le domaine ? Demanda Harry.

Le menhir, gravé de runes, impressionnait par sa taille.

\- C'est plus compliqué. Par exemple en Ecosse, l'artefact le plus important est Poudlard. Répondit Gabrielle.

\- Tu penses que c'est le manoir qui joue ce rôle ?

\- Non, plus maintenant visiblement. C'est bien ce menhir. Je pense que le manoir ne jouait ce rôle correctement que tant qu'il était la demeure officielle des Malfoy. Mais maintenant qu'aucun des Malfoy ne le considère comme sa maison, sa capacité magique a fondu. Et plus elle est faible, moins les sorts de fabrication et de protection de la demeure ne fonctionnent. Donc moins il est habitable. Donc moins la magie est forte. Bref, c'est bien le menhir la pierre angulaire du réseau thaumique d'après ce que je mesure.

\- Donc il suffit bien de le détruire quand les Sang Impurs débarqueront pour que plus personne ne puisse utiliser de magie ? Vérifia Harry.

\- Moui. Ou on peut même se contenter de le coucher, il ne marchera pas à la verticale. Il suffira de le redresser quand vous aurez arrêté tout le monde. Attention, la magie classique ne marchera plus, mais j'ai vu des phénomènes curieux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La seule magie qui ne marchera plus, c'est celle des baguettes. Mais pour tout le reste, par exemple, la magie des êtres magiques, ou alors les objets ensorcelés, ça peut continuer à marcher.

\- Tu penses aux portoloins ?

\- Notamment, mais aussi les tasses à thé mordeuses ou ce genre de trucs. Bref, soyez bien prudents...

Gabrielle sorti de sa sacoche des pièces en bois et commença à assembler une grue.

\- Avec un système de leviers et de manivelles ingénieux, il lui serait possible de redresser le menhir sans avoir besoin de magie ni d'aide.

Du mouvement fut enfin perceptible à l'intérieur du manoir.

\- Ok, on y va. Peakes et Smith, vous restez avec la Brigadière Delatour. Les autres, on se fait discrets jusqu'à identifier qui sont les chefs. Gabrielle, quand on sera tous dedans, tu abaisses le menhir, et quand je te ferai signe, tu le remontes.

Les aurors pénétrèrent dans le manoir, déguisés en "sang impur".

Harry, le plus repérable, avait enfoncé une casquette sur sa tête pour écraser ses cheveux et camoufler sa cicatrice. Des sorts de métamorphose auraient été plus efficaces mais n'auraient plus d'effet une fois la magie annihilée.

Le grand hall d'entrée du manoir avait peu changé. Grandiloquent, snob et dégageant une aura de noblesse dégénérée.

Harry essaya de se remémorer la configuration des lieux, mais les souvenirs étaient trop anciens, et le manoir trop en ruine.

Les poings enfoncées dans ses poches, l'échine courbée pour camoufler ses traits, Harry se résigna à se mélanger à la foule de personnes. Des sorciers majoritairement à peine sortis de l'adolescence mais ayant déjà soif d'en découdre, qui arrivaient dans des explosions incessantes de portoloins.

Tous se réunissaient dans ce qui semblait être l'ancienne salle à manger. Une monumentale table avait été poussée contre un mur, probablement pour servir d'estrade. Harry s'enfonça dans le coin le plus sombre.

Un homme grand et mince le rejoint, une casquette aussi enfoncée sur les yeux.

\- Potter ? Chuchota une voix tout à fait inattendue.

\- Malfoy ?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question. Je suppose que c'est une opération discrète des aurors ? Il y a un vieux système de protection sur ce manoir qui m'a prévenu de l'intrusion. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, par Merlin ?!

\- Un rassemblement anti-sans pur. Je crois qu'il y a peu d'endroits en Angleterre où tu serais autant en danger, surtout sans baguette.

\- Sans baguette seulement, pas sans ressources. Mais ça va être coton de sortir sans être remarqué.

Harry analysa la situation et grogna. Effectivement, impossible d'exfiltrer Malfoy sans engager le combat.

Malfoy leva discrètement les yeux.

\- C'est ironique qu'ils utilisent cette pièce pour se réunir, dit-il. C'est justement ici que le seigneur des ténèbres réunissait… Ses fidèles.

Harry eut un frisson d'épouvante.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit le blond impassible, s'ils utilisent cette table comme estrade, ils vont justement piétiner le sang de certaines victimes, qu'on a jamais réussi à enlever de cette splendide table.

\- Chut M… je vais t'appeler Dray pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

\- Merlin, s'il le faut. Mais je te préviens, je vais d'appeler Potty dans ce cas.

\- Ouch. C'est de bonne guerre.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne guerre, Potty…

Ils furent interrompus par des seconds couteaux, montant sur la table pour haranguer la foule. Harry invoqua son patronus pour demander à Gabrielle de coucher le menhir.

Les intervenants, jeunes, inexpérimentés et radicalisés se succédèrent, quand enfin, une intervenante plus à l'aise monta sur l'estrade.

\- Par la barbe de Dumbledore, c'est…

\- Harry s'arrêta pour déglutir.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à y croire, dit Malfoy perdant pour la première fois son flegme.

L'oratrice émit une petite toux insupportable pour appeler au silence et rajusta son affreux noeud rose avant de commencer.


	18. Chapter 19

\- Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, Potty. Mais juste de voir Ombrage, cette résurgence des tréfonds d'un enfer pas encore assez lointain me laisse bras ballant.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dis, Dray. Moi je me serai contenté de dire que ça me donne la gerbe.

\- Ah, oui. C'est un bon résumé.

Le vieux crapaud rose prit la parole.

\- Confrères, ce soir, nous nous réunissons pour une raison grave. La société nous a oublié, nous, les combattants de la dernière guerre, qui étions pourtant si seuls à nous opposer à Vous-savez-qui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire mes oreilles, s'étouffa Harry.

\- Il n'y a que nous qui puissions défendre ce en quoi nous avons cru et ce qui est si menacé, continua Ombrage. On nous ignore, mais nous sommes puissant et nous savons !

\- Elle n'a donc pas de… Draco cherchait ses mots, la bouche bée.

\- Décence ? Vergogne ? Cracha Harry

\- Peur du ridicule ? Proposa Malfoy

\- Les gens ne vont rien dire ? Se demanda Harry.

\- Elle les flatte trop. C'est ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre, lui répondit Draco.

Apres s'être tue momentanément, pour accueillir les applaudissements, Ombrage reprit, un air d'enfant gourmand sur le visage.

\- Accueillons maintenant le premier à avoir pris la mesure du retour de Vous-savez-qui, et qui a payé son engagement au prix de sa carrière… Cornelius FUDGE !

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui répondit à Ombrage plongeait Harry dans un abîme de perplexité.

Les gens n'avaient donc aucune mémoire ? Personne n'allait s'élever contre cette réécriture répugnante de l'histoire ?

\- De mieux en mieux, grogna Draco.

\- Mais pourquoi les gens les laissent parler ?!

\- Potty, regarde autour de toi. Ils n'avaient certainement pas l'âge de lire les journaux à l'époque.

\- Personne ne leur a raconté ?

\- Qui ? Leur famille décimée ou moldue ? Leurs amis traumatisés ? La presse en laquelle on n'a aucune confiance ? Le prof d'histoire fantôme pour qui ce qui est postérieur au XIXeme relève du journalisme ?

\- Merlin…

Fudge monta difficilement sur l'estrade pour prendre la parole.

Son costume de tribun devenu flottant sur ce corps de vieillard croulant, donnaient l'impression d'une marionnette désarticulée.

Le regard de Ombrage, victorieux et propriétaire, semblait transpercer le vieux ministre qui tentait d'adopter une posture de meneur.

\- Confrères, mes amis, mes camarades de combat, chevrota le vieux Fudge. En ces heures douloureuses, je pense aux malheureux, qui, dans un dénuement extrême, sillonnent nos routes. Je leur exprime ma compassion et ma sollicitude. C'est le coeur serré que je vous dis aujourd'hui qu'il faut reprendre le combat pour protéger notre société.(*)

Sa voix faiblarde nuisait à l'effet d'ensemble. Mais Harry ne douta pas de l'effet du discours. Les "confrères" buvaient ses paroles.

\- je te parie que le discours vient d'Ombrage, lui dit Malfoy.

\- Je vais arrêter tout ça, dit Harry.

\- Attend encore, lui conseilla le blond. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien d'assez grave pour les condamner.

\- Les portoloins illégaux.

\- Oui, ça te permettra de les retenir un peu et de fouiller chez eux, mais idéalement, avec des menaces explicites contre des personnes ou biens, les charges seraient plus solides.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Ombrage, leur conversation chuchotée avait attiré le regard perçant de Ombrage qui depuis son perchoir, surveillait les réactions de la foule.

Reconnaissant Harry, elle se mit soudainement à glapir dans une crise de panique.

\- Là ! Là ! Arrêtez-les, arrêtez-les !

La foule se tourna pour observer les deux hommes.

Malfoy s'enfonça plus dans le coin, mais Harry retira soudainement sa casquette en se redressant.

\- Madame Ombrage, je suis content de voir que vous prenez à coeur la défense de notre société, _aujourd'hui_.

\- Potter ! Saisissez vous de lui ! Il ne doit pas sortir d'ici.

La foule marqua un moment de flottement. Mais Ombrage ne perdit pas de temps pour dégainer sa baguette et hurler un doloris, pendant que Fudge lançait mollement un sortilège de saucisson.

Les sorts ne donnèrent aucun résultat visible, mais ils firent exploser le charme des discours, qui avait jusque là maintenu l'audience euphorique.

Harry, qui avait craint la réaction de la foule, entendit que les gens s'étonnaient d'avoir vu leurs meneurs tenter d'attaquer Harry Potter le survivant.

Il en profita pour faire signe à ses hommes, monter d'un bond sur l'estrade et annoncer à la cantonade que dans le cas d'une intervention auror, les organisateurs de ce rassemblement étaient en état d'arrestation pour utilisation de portoloins interdit, utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables et tentative d'agression sur un officier auror dans l'exercice de ses missions.

Tous les meneurs furent arrêtés de façon très moldue, sans opposer de résistance dès qu'ils comprenait que rien ne sortait de leur baguette.

Il n'y eut qu'Ombrage, tentant le tout pour le tout, pour tempérer et hurler à l'illégalité de cette opération.

L'audience assistait aux arrestations, tétanisée, horrifiée.

Harry hésita, puis décida de prendre la parole.

"- Vous avez assisté à une arrestation pour des motifs légalement fondés. En tant qu'auror, j'ai juste à vous dire que l'enquête va suivre son cour dans le respect du droit, et que les gens venus pour écouter ne sont pas poursuivis mais sont invité à quitter cette résidence privée. Vingt minutes de marche dans n'importe quelle direction vous permettra d'atteindre une zone où le transplanage sera possible.

Si, par contre, vous souhaitez écouter Harry Potter, sorcier qui a pris part au combat contre Voldemort, j'ai plus à vous dire.

Ces personnes vous ont manipulées. A l'époque du retour de Voldemort, elles ont volontairement freiné toutes les mesures qui auraient pu accélérer la prise de conscience de la menace. Et ce, uniquement par ambition personnelle, pour protéger leurs postes et carrière.

Aujourd'hui, elles essaient de vous monter contre d'autres groupes de personnes. Personne n'est seul responsable de la crise, mais tous ceux qui cherchent des coupables nous empêchent d'en sortir.

Il faut que nous nous réconcilions, il faut qu'on travaille tous ensemble, il faut que chacun se sente en sécurité chez lui et dans son travail.

Sinon des politiciens véreux profiteront de notre division pour reprendre encore les rênes du pays, sans proposer plus de solution.

Je ne vous demande pas d'oublier, au contraire. N'oublions rien et racontons ce qu'on a vécu. Mais pardonnons. Ou on n'aura échoué et notre monde restera invivable."

Un silence suivit, puis quelques applaudissements discrets répondirent. Néanmoins la majorité de l'auditoire préféra quitter la salle en ordre dispersé.

\- Potter ! Ce type, là !

Malfoy lui avait indiqué un homme menaçant que l'on voyait au travers de la baie vitrée se diriger vers le menhir toujours abaissé où attendaient Gabrielle et les deux aurors.

Harry emboîta rapidement le pas de Malfoy, qui se précipitait à la poursuite de l'homme.

Ils grimpèrent rapidement jusqu'au menhir.

L'homme était arrivé à peine quelques instants avant eux.

Très nerveux, il tenait en tremblant un pistolet, avec lequel il menaçait à tour de rôle Gabrielle et les aurors.

\- Doll ! Ruben Doll. Harry reconnut le jeune homme de la presse qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir agressé Malfoy.

Le jeune homme, fébrile, dévisagea Harry.

\- Remettez, Remettez… REMETTEZ LA MAGIE ! Vous avez… Vous avez tout gâché !

\- Doucement, doucement Doll. Vous allez baisser cette arme, lui dit Harry.

Vous étiez mon héro ! VOUS ÉTIEZ MON HÉRO ET VOUS ÊTES DU CÔTÉ DES MANGEMORTS !

\- Doll, je ne suis que du côté de la justice, vous allez baisser votre arme et…

\- ET LUI ! VOUS AURIEZ DÛ VOULOIR ÉLIMÉ SON ACTE DE NAISSANCE !

Doll retourna soudainement son arme vers Malfoy.

\- Doucement mon garçon. Vous faites un contresens linguistique qui à la longue devient ridicule… Lui dit Malfoy, les mains dans une position de défense illusoire.

\- VOUS ÊTES UN MANGEMORT !

\- Oui, ça fait partie des choses irréfutablement vraies. Lui répondit Malfoy sans quitter des yeux le pistolet.

\- Draco, tais-toi ! Il va te tuer ! Cria Gabrielle.

\- Doll ! Doll, regardez moi ! Reprit Harry.

Doll, les yeux dans le vide, tourna très lentement sur ses pieds pour pointer l'arme sur Gabrielle.

\- "Draco". Vous êtes sa poule ?

\- DOLL ! REGARDEZ MOI ! C'est moi, le mangemort responsable de tous vos malheurs ! Hurla Draco.

Le jeune homme armé ne tremblait maintenant presque plus. Le regard complètement perdu, des spasmes agitaient ses doigts. Il levait lentement le pistolet en direction de la tête de Gabrielle, qui se recroquevillait affolée.

\- NON ! Hurla Draco.

Une énorme explosion retentit projetant tout le monde au sol. Harry et Gabrielle, les plus promptes à reprendre leur esprit, se précipitèrent sur Ruben Doll pour le plaquer et écarter l'arme.

La confusion qui suivit dura quelques instants. Quand le jeune homme fut bien retenu par les deux collègues de Harry, celui-ci se tourna vers Gabrielle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? D'où est venu ce sort !

Gabrielle, en état de choc, fouillait les bruyères. Elle hoqueta entre ses sanglots.

\- Ce… ce n'était pas un sort. C'était… De la magie spontanée, comme celle des elfes ou des enfants… Merlin, elle ne pouvait venir que de … Merlin… La balle, la balle qu'il a tiré sur moi ! Draco ! Draco !

Dans la bruyère, elle s'affala sur le corps gisant de Malfoy, la tête en sang.

* * *

Voui, je sais, j'ai honte de finir (le chapitre) là dessus...

J'allais dire que ça pète un peu trop, mais c'est peut etre pas le terme le mieux choisi.

(*) Ici, là, le discours de Fudge est librement inspiré d'un discours tristement célèbre. 10 points pour la maison de celui ou celle qui trouvera.

Réponse aux revieuw (nombreuses et adorables, vous etes des amours) :

jane9699 tu as raison, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une autre fic sur Gabrielle. Pourtant, je me suis dit que c'etait la personnage idéale pour Draco. Elle n'a pas vraiment rencontré ni Draco ni Voldemort dans le canon, donc elle pouvait donc le rencontrer et apprendre à le connaitre sans préjugé. Elle est "hybride" alors que la famille de Draco (surtout Bellatrix) pronait la haine des sang mélangés, donc ça serait une preuve de plus de la façon dont Draco a renié les préjugés familiaux, et si elle resssemble un peu à Fleur, son coté distingué, disons "classe" s'assort bien avec Malfoy.

djennys Désolée pour les fautes... J'ai pas de beta, donc je manque souvent d'un deuxieme regard sur l'orthographe et la façon dont je raconte. Des fois en me relisant, je me flagelle mentallement de la longueur des phrases et de certaines fautes affreuses...

brigitte26 Le crapaud est de retour, et non, serieusement, personne ne peut l'aimer :D Je crois qu'elle est dans mon top 3 des mechants les plus mechants. Ya rien de pire que les gens injustes. Même Voldemort est moins effrayant. Il est mauvais. Mais Ombrage te pourrirait ta vie juste comme une façon de parler.


	19. Chapter 20

Draco flottait agréablement dans de l'ouate. Le calme, la plénitude l'enveloppait. L'inconfort, la douleur, et même la conscience n'existait plus.

Le réveil fut loin d'être aussi confortable.

Il se sentit plusieurs fois tomber dans une lumière vive et crue, luttant pour rester inconscient, mais sa lutte ne faisait que le réveiller d'avantage.

La douloureuse lumière fut la plus forte. Il ouvrit les paupières et reprit pied dans la réalité de la douleur lancinante dans sa tête et plus globalement dans tout son corps.

\- Grbl…

\- Prends ton temps, mon vieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Draco chercha d'où cette voix provenait.

La lumière était trop violente. Il ne distinguait que des ombres.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver à qui elle appartenait. Quelqu'un qu'il méprisait. Non. Quelqu'un qu'il craignait. Non. Non, ça avait changé. Quelqu'un qu'il estimait. Une sorte d'ami de l'âge adulte.

\- Potter ?

\- Comment tu te sens Malfoy ?

La reprise de conscience s'accompagna d'une violente angoisse, d'une peur viscérale.

\- Gabrielle !

\- Elle va bien, elle est juste sortie accompagner ta mère prendre un café au réfectoire.

\- Avec ma mere ? Ma mère et Gabrielle ?

\- Oui, au réfectoire de sainte Mangouste.

\- Ma mère est sortie de son refuge pour un endroit aussi public que sainte Mangouste ?!

\- J'imagine que l'etat gravissime de son fils a dû jouer. Elle a mis une voilette très élégante, j'ai failli ne pas la reconnaître.

\- Une voilette ?

\- Bon, écoute, tu ne vas pas répéter tout ce que je dis. Une voilette, une sorte de rideau en filet sur son chapeau, mima Harry.

\- En tulle, s'agaça machinalement Draco.

\- Si tu le dis, c'est que tu te sens mieux.

Sa vision s'éclaircissait assez pour qu'il distingue Potter.

L'auror, encore vêtu de sa tenue moldue boueuse, semblait épuisé mais soulagé.

\- Ta mère a eut l'air étonnée de rencontrer Gabrielle, dit-il pour parler.

\- Je ne les avais pas encore présenté.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

Malfoy haussa les epaules, fataliste.

\- Des vieux restes de cet esprit sang-pur si mal tourné.

\- Mais elle est sang-pur pourtant… Oh, oui, non. Pas vraiment.

\- Tu te souviens de ma chère tante et de sa réaction à la naissance de son petit-neveu fils de loup-garou.

\- Je n'y pensais plus. J'avais oublié que son sang de vélane pouvait être un obstacle.

\- Moi aussi. Je l'oublie, jusqu'à ce que je me demande si pour notre mariage, Gabrielle voudra porter la tiare Malfoy et que je me souvienne qu'il va falloir parler d'elle à ma famille.

\- C'est vraiment un obstacle ?

Draco soupira.

\- On se mariera quoi qu'il en soit. Mais je crois que je peux etre renié de la lignée Malfoy officielle.

Pour Harry, qui avait toujours rêvé d'une famille, une telle chose était inenvisageable.

\- Laisse un peu de temps à ta mère.

\- On est un peu à court de temps. Et quand elle saura pourquoi, ma mère ne devrait pas être celle qui m'effacera de l'arbre généalogique.

\- Qui alors ? Ton père ? Mais il est en prison.

Draco grimaça.

\- Potter… reprit-il

\- Harry. Corrigea Harry.

\- …

\- Si, si. Je t'assure.

\- C'est vraiment indispensable ?

\- Oui.

\- Ma foi… Harry, est-ce que… Merlin, ça veut dire que tu dois m'appeler Draco ?

\- Oui, je n'étais pas très fan de Dray de toutes façons, répondit Harry.

\- Je ne courais pas après non plus, mais enfin… Enfin, j'imagine que c'est la marche normale du temps.

\- Oui.

Après un silence pensif, le blond prit une grande aspiration.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Tu peux m'obtenir une visite à Azkaban ?

\- Je vais faire mon possible.

Draco souffla.

\- Merci.

* * *

Tenir sa parole coûta beaucoup à Harry.

Il avançait d'un pas décidé sur les pavés gluants d'Azkaban. La pluie sale et froide mouillait ses cheveux et battait ses épaules.

Arrivé devant la grande porte rivetée, il attendit.

L'attente fut très courte. Un planton essoufflé et tres intimidé dévala le mirador pour venir lui ouvrir.

\- Capitaine Potter ! Si je m'atten… Entrez Chef… Je veux, monsieur… Euh, Capitain…

\- Je voudrais voir le détenu Malfoy.

\- Le… Mais, je… Oui, bien sûr.

Un plus haut gradé traversait au pas de course la sinistre cour dallée où le planton l'avait fait pénétrer. Flanqué de deux autres matons qui boutonnaient en courant leurs capes officielles.

\- Capitaine Potter ?! Quelle surprise… Est-ce…Est-ce qu'on doit comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une inspection surprise ?

\- Non, non. Rien de tel, Surveillant général. Je viens juste vous demander la faveur d'une visite à prisonnier.

\- D'une visite ? Nous n'avons rien à vous refuser, capitaine.

\- C'est très aimable, mais il ne s'agit pas de moi. Un de mes amis aimerait parler à son père, et j'ai cru comprendre que les visites étaient refusées depuis son incarcération.

\- Oui, ça arrive pour des raisons de sécurité, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que…

\- Oui, tout à fait. Mais je me porte garant et m'assurerait que la sécurité de la prison soit assurée avant, pendant et après la visite.

Le surveillant général resta bras balant et hésitant. Harry connaissait le phénomène. On ne pouvait rien refuser au survivant mais les risques étaient importants en cas d'imprévu.

\- Je vous propose de m'y engager par écrit auprès du ministre et obtenir des autorisation de la part de la secrétaire à la justice.

Cette dernière phrase sembla soulager l'homme.

\- Dans ce cas, pas de problème. Dès que j'aurai reçu les autorisations…

\- Les voilà.

Seul le sourcil du surveillant général traduisit son étonnement. Il examina sous la pluie drue les documents, puis haussa les épaules.

\- La visite pourra avoir lieu au parloir lundi prochain. Aucun objet ne pourra être échangé. Aucun contact physique.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je souhaiterais rencontrer M. Malfoy pour préparer la visite.

\- Oui, prendre vos propres précautions. C'est naturel vu le risque. Suivez-moi.

Le parloir était une très petite pièce illuminée par seulement une petite lucarne trop haute.

Meublée d'une table et deux tabourets. La pièce était séparée du couloir par un mur de barreaux qui permettait aux gardiens de surveiller ce qu'il se passait.

Harry attendait depuis un moment quand on fit entrer Malfoy.

Malgré l'expulsion des détracteurs de la prison, Malfoy semblait aussi marqué par la prison que ne l'avait été Sirius. Décharné, les cheveux clairsemés et filasses. Il tentait de retrouver son attitude altière d'antan, mais l'effet était gâché par les nombreux tics qui agitaient son visage.

\- Capitaine Potter ? Je crains que votre visite ne soit une parfaite surprise. Que puis-je pour vous ? Dit le prisonnier d'un ton sirupeux mais éraillé.

Harry aurait aimé être partout sauf en compagnie de cette homme. Avalant sa répulsion, il tenta de n'afficher qu'un visage froid.

\- Monsieur Malfoy. Je viens de la part de votre fils.

Lucius Malfoy eut soudain une expression d'effroi profond.

\- Draco ? Ou Narcissa ? Quelque chose leur…

\- Non ! Non, tout va bien.

Harry réalisa que malgré ses airs précieux, l'homme n'avait pas pas vu de visage extérieur depuis dix ans et qu'une telle visite pouvait être extrêmement inquiétante.

Se forçant à plus d'humanité, il reprit.

\- Votre fils et moi avons développé une certaine amitié.

\- Une amitié ? Oui, une amitié, reprit Harry d'un ton de défi.

Le Malfoy prisonnier semblait surprit.

\- Et bien… je suppose que c'est une bonne chose… dit l'homme avec une reserve froide.

\- Oui, votre fils est quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Il m'a demandé de lui dégoter un entretien avec vous.

\- Je vais voir Draco ? Dit Lucius soudainement agité.

\- Lundi prochain.

\- Merlin, Draco ici… Lundi prochain.

Il eut un regard désolé sur le parloir et sur lui-même.

\- Il veut vous parler parce qu'il va se marier et craint votre réaction.

\- Se marier ? Demanda Lucius étonné.

\- Avec une jeune fille très bien, ayant du sang de vélane et apparentée à ma famille Weasley.

Malfoy père eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Ils sont très amoureux. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'elle porte la bague qu'il lui a offert, reprit Harry.

\- Ah.

\- Ils font un peu trainer l'annonce des fiançailles. Mais ils vont devoir se décider ou attendre la naissance du bébé.

Le dernier mot paru ramener Malfoy dans la pièce.

\- Du bébé ?

\- Du bébé.

Le silence s'installa dans le parloir.

\- Félicitations monsieur Malfoy. Vous serez bientôt grand-père. Je vous dis tout ça pour que la surprise ne vous empêche pas de réagir comme un bon père.

Malfoy père n'avait toujours pas repris pied après les annonces.

Harry se leva, ne parvenant pas à lire la sur le visage prisonnier si la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir ou pas.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Merci.

Harry s'en alla, sans savoir si l'entrevue entre le père et le fils s'annonçait sous de bons augures.


	20. Chapter 21

Draco se débattait avec son noeud de cravate. Beaucoup trop serré mais pourtant il s'acharnait à essayer de le resserrer d'avantage.

Le parloir était aussi glauque que Harry l'avait decrit. Et Draco y attendait.

Harry attendait, lui, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Quand la demi-heure d'entretien prévue prit fin, il toqua respectueusement à la porte.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent promptement, et Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir vu l'étreinte théoriquement interdite, pas plus qu'il ne sembla remarquer les photos précipitamment empochées par lucius Malfoy.

Une était visiblement l'impression d'une échographie de foetus. Si importante pour les membres de la famille et si insignifiante pour les autres.

Harry fit mine de ne pas non plus remarquer les yeux rougis de son ami sur le chemin du retour.

\- Harry ?

\- Yep ?

\- Tu fais quoi dans trois semaines ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose, je pensais sourire niaisement à ta cérémonie de mariage, mais si tu as besoin de moi ailleurs, je pense pouvoir me dédire.

\- Tu pourrais envisager d'être mon témoin avec Blaise ? Il faudrait calmer ses tentatives ridicules de se faire passer pour un hétérosexuel, il a l'air de confondre un enterrement de vie de garçon et une bacchanale dans un lupanar.

\- Écoute, mon planning est très chargé, mais je devrais pouvoir me libérer.

Draco s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la cour vaseuse de la prison, et le dévisagea.

\- Merci, Harry.

\- De rien.

\- Et il faudrait aussi que tu te libères demain pour aller chez le tailleur.

\- Ton costume n'est pas prêt ?

\- Je pensais faire plutôt retoucher le tien.

\- Mon costume de témoin ?

\- De marié. Molly Weasley m'a fait comprendre que l'ivoire était de rigueur pour la chemise.

\- Ah. Oh, tu sais, pas d'urgence.

\- Il semblerait que ma fiancée et sa famille anglaise aient décidé qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage double.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ah. Euh… Et bien… Très bien, parfait.

\- Le tien, ajouta le blond.

\- Oui, j'avais bien saisi. Excellent, parfait.

\- Je sais, mais ne te plains pas. La précipitation limitera la couverture médiatique.

\- Tu crois vraiment à cette assertion d'une naïveté touchante ?

\- Absolument pas, et mon visage qui n'aura pas fini de cicatriser...

Reprenant leur marche, Draco regardait discrèment Harry, maussade et ruminant.

\- Je réalise que tu viens d'apprendre que tu me mariais au milieu de l'endroit le moins romantique du Royaume-Uni et même pas par ta fiancée mais par le futur mari de la soeur de ta future belle-soeur par alliance. Mais dis toi au moins que ça présage d'un mariage organisé par une personne au goût exquis.

\- Tu parles de ma future femme ? Elle s'en fiche comme de l'an 40.

\- Je parle de moi, Harry. Ma douce fiancée n'a fait que vérifier que les robes des petites filles d'honneur tournaient correctement.

\- Mini Molly Weasley en sera ravie.

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur des petites cousines Malfoy.

\- Merlin, il y aura des invités Malfoy. Bien sûr. Je n'y pensais plus.

\- Que veux-tu, deux des futurs mariés réunissent la moitié de la population sorcière du pays.

\- Moi qui rêvais rabibocher les sorciers, grinça Harry.

\- Oui, on en revient aux vieilles méthodes dont on a particulièrement abusé dans l'histoire, mais dont l'efficacité reste parfaite.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Des mariages pour sceller les grandes réconciliations politiques, répondit le serpentard.

-Ça aurait limité le nombre d'invités si je m'étais marié directement avec toi. Au moins, j'ai le bon goût de ne pas avoir de famille vivante.

\- la proposition est tres tentante, bien sûr. Mais je crains de préfèrer les blondes.

\- Et moi une rousse.


End file.
